Little Mix Attack on Titan
by RavenJaeger
Summary: I love the concept of having the characters from SNK as real life bands. Little Mix is one of my favorite girl bands so I chose 4 girls and switched them out with the actual girls from Little Mix. I'm going to do most of their songs as my own parodies. Ymir-Jesy, Mikasa-Perrie, Annie-Leigh Anne and Historia-Jade
1. Secret Love Song Part II

**Historia**

We keep behind stone walls

Every time I see you, I want to risk it all

Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls

It'll never be enough

As you walk me to my room

I can feel my silent tears falling to their doom

You and I both have a dream for the outside

Where I can be yours and you can be mine

But I know this, we got to fight for the hopeless

Why can't I hold you in the street

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

I wanna shout it from the rooftops

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours

**Ymir**

It's obvious you're meant for me

I hate that every piece fits perfectly

Every second, every thought, I'm in too deep

But I can never show it on my face

But we know this, we gotta fight for the hopeless

**Mikasa**

Why can't you hold me in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

I wanna shout it from the rooftops

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

**Annie**

I didn't want to find love this way

I don't want to hide us away

Maybe someday times will change

I'm living for that day, someway

**Ymir**

When you hold me in the street

And you kiss me on the dance floor

I wish that we could be like that

Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

**Annie**

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?

Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours

**Mikasa**

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

I wanna shout it from the rooftops

I wish that it could be like that

Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

Why can't we be like that?

Wish we could be like that...

**Sorry for not posting. Just general life stuff that has been taking up all my time. Trying to graduate on time has been quite rough...Thanks for the patience! -Lexi**


	2. DNA

**Mikasa**

Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?

Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?

No scientist, not even Hange

Can describe the words, of what he does to me

It's only natural that I'm so affected

**Historia**

And my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel him in my veins

No need to question, I already know

**All**

It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA

It's in his DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day and that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand

Perfect in every way

It's written on his face

Nothing more to say

It's in his D-D-D-D-DNA

**Ymir**

It's the gold in his eyes that helps me see the future

His fingerprints leave me covered for days, yeah, yeah

Now I don't have any first degree

But I know what he does to me

No need to work it out, he's so familiar

**Historia**

And my heart won't beat again

If I can't feel him in my veins

No need to question, I already know

**All**

It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA

It's in his DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day and that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand

Perfect in every way

It's written on his face

It's in his D-D-D-D-DNA

**Annie**

There's something about his kiss, that contaminates my lips

Our energy connects, it's simple genetics

I'm the X to his Y, it's the green within his eyes

He can do no wrong, no, he don't need to try

Made from the best, he passes all the tests

Got my heart beating fast, it's cardiac arrest

Whenever he says my name, he makes me go insane

I guess it's how he's made

It's his D-D-D-DNA

**Mikasa**

Whoa

**All**

It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA

And he just takes my breath away

B-b-b-breath away

I feel it every day and that's what makes a man

Not hard to understand

Perfect in every way

It's in written on his face

Nothing more to say

It's in D-D-D-D-DNA


	3. Think About Us

**Mikasa**

When we're fighting side by side

And we know our hands are tied

Do you think about us? Do you think about us?

When the battles get so loud

And the titans roam around

Do you think about us? Do you think about us?

**Historia**

Cause I do, think about you

When I'm up here and the barracks room

Need your love, don't know what I'm gon' do

I hear the shot, babe, I'm missin' you

**Ymir**

One touch, is all I want

You call my name, and my heart is a drum

Walk through the crowd, til' I find my love

I look in your eyes and the whole world stops, whoa

**Annie**

You put your hand on my waist

And then you pull me close

Boy, I promise I won't let go

**Mikasa**

Now we're fighting side by side

You smile, my mouth goes dry

Do you think about us? Do you think about us?

**All**

When we're deeper in the crowd

Can you feel my body now?

Do you think about us?

Oh-woah-oh-oh

**Mikasa**

Do you think about us?

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

**All**

Do you think about us?

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

**Mikasa**

Do you think about us?

**Ymir**

Cause I do, think about you

Can't shake you off, babe, you're stuck like glue

Now we're alone, got my body on you

You don't even know all the things I wanna do

**Historia**

One touch, need your love

Me and my baby, can't hold a grudge

Ain't nobody else, you know it's all about us

Ain't nobody else, you know it's all about us, whoa

**Annie**

You put your hand on my waist

And then you pull me close

Boy, I promise I won't let go

**Mikasa**

Now we're fighting side by side

You smile, my mouth goes dry

Do you think about us? Do you think about us?

**All**

When we're deeper in the crowd

Can you feel my body now?

Do you think about us?

Whoa-oh-oh-oh

**Mikasa**

Do you think about us?

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

**All**

Do you think about us?

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

**Mikasa**

Do you think about us?

**All**

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

I wanna know, I wanna know

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

Do you think about us?

Whoa-oh-oh-oh (do you think about me, baby?)

Whoa-oh-oh-oh (do you think about me, baby?)

Do you think about us?

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

**Mikasa**

Do you think about us?

**All**

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

Oh na na na na, do you think about us?

I wanna know

**Mikasa**

Do you think about us?


	4. Shout Out To My Ex

**Mikasa**

This is a shout out to my ex

Heard he been sparring with some chick

Yeah, yeah, that hurt me I'll admit

Forget that boy, I'm over it

Hope she can deal with all his stress

Hope she ain't fakin' it like I did, babe

Took five long years to call it quits

Forget that boy I'm over it

**Historia**

Guess I should say thank you

But I hate to give you bad news

Oh baby, it's cool by the way

Ain't sure I loved you anyway

Go 'head boy, imma live my life, my life, yeah

**All**

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man

You made my heart break and that made me who I am

Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now

Well I, I'm all the way up

I swear you'll never bring me down

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man

You made my heart break and that made me who I am

Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now

Well I, I'm all the way up

I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down

**Ymir**

Oh, can't believe I was with this

You screwed me over, go to hell, mmmmm

Yeah, yeah, you took all you could get

But you ain't gettin this love no more

Cause now I'm leaving to legit

Cause you broke my heart in two, baby

But I snapped right back

I'm so brand new, baby

Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you, uh

**Annie**

Guess I should say thank you

But I hate to give you bad news

Oh baby, it's cool by the way

Ain't sure I loved you anyway

Go 'head boy, imma live my life, my life, yeah

**All**

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man

You made my heart break and that made me who I am

Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now

Well I, I'm all the way up

I swear you'll never bring me down

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man

You made my heart break and that made me who I am

Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now

Well I, I'm all the way up

I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down

**Mikasa**

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man

You made my heart break and that made me who I am

Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now

Well I, I'm all the way up

I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down, ooooooh

**All**

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man

You made my heart break and that made me who I am

Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now

Well I, I'm all the way up

I swear you'll never bring me down

**Annie**

You'll never bring me down

**All**

Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man

You made my heart break and that made me who I am

Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now

Well I, I'm all the way up

I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh

**Ymir**

You'll never bring me down


	5. Touch

**Annie**

You and I and nobody else

I'm feeling feelings I've never felt

The way you got me under your spell

Don't you keep it all to yourself

**Mikasa**

So, babe, just take it

This is the first time my hearts not breaking

Fingers through my straps and now you're playin'

Master of anticipation

Don't you keep it all to yourself

**All**

Just the heat of your love is enough

To knock off of my feet all week

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat of your love is enough

To consume my entire body

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat of your lo-ove X2

**Ymir**

I love you with no T-Shirt on

I hate your making me wait so long

**Mikasa, Annie and Historia**

Wait so long

**Ymir**

I promise to keep our secret I'll never tell

But don't you keep it all to yourself, do, do, do, do, do, do, do

**Historia**

So, babe, just take it

This is the first time my hearts not breakin'

Fingers through my straps and now you're playin'

Master of anticipation

Don't you keep it all to yourself (to yourself)

**All**

Just the heat of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat eof your love is enough

To consume my entire body

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat of your lo-ove X2

The way you hold me, you hold me, I'm goin' down

Can you see me glowing? It's all for you

Despite my fear of giving into emotions

I still know this is something true

Just the heat of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat of your love is enough

To consume my entire body

Just the heat of your lo-ove

Just the heat of your lo-ove X2


	6. Power

**Mikasa**

Hold up! Watch that titan drop now

I ain't the chick to take your shit, what now?

Cause I'll send you packin', packin', whoop, bow down

I hope you know I'll never take it lyin' downw, baby oh

**Ymir**

I'm a machine when I do it

I'll be catching fire, gasoline when I do it

**Mikasa**

Now you're packin', packin', whoop, bow down

I hope you know I'll never take it lyin' down

**Historia**

You're the man

But I got the, I got the, I got the power

You take fame

But I'm not a, I'm not a, I'm not a coward

You should know, I'm the one who's in control

I'll let you come take the wheel

'Long as you don't forget

**All**

Who got the power?

I got the, I got the power

I got the, I got the power

I got the, I got the power

Hold up!

**Ymir**

My turn!

I make this look easy

Tick tick boom like gasoline-y

Yeah, they call me Mistress Pretty

Cause I know just what I'm worth

Z-z-zero to a hundred

Our bodies make 'em stutter

Start my engine, pull the trigger

Cause I'm gon' be coming first

**Annie**

Yeah, I'm a machine when I do it

I'll be catching fire, gasoline when I do it

**Historia**

Now your packin', packin, whoop, bow down

I hope you know I'll never take it lyin' down

**Annie**

You're the man

But I got the, I got the, I got the power

You take fame

But I'm not a, I'm not a, I'm not a coward

You should know, I'm the one who's in control

I'll let you come take the wheel

'Long as you don't forget

**All**

Who got the power?

I got the, I got the power

I got the, I got the power

I got the, I got the power

I got the, who got the power?

I got the, I got the power

I got the, I got the power

I got the, I got the power

I got the, who got the power?

**Annie**

Don't be fooled, I got, you wrapped up

In the arms of an animal

**Historia**

Got you thinkin' I'm all innocent

But wait til' I get you home

**Mikasa**

If you don't baby you should know

I'm the one who's in control

**Ymir**

Motorbike, motorbike, motorbike, motorbike

Bike, bike, bike, bike

Bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, whoop

**All**

You're the man

But I got the, I got the, I got the power

You take fame

But I'm not a, I'm not a, I'm not a coward

You should know, I'm the one who's in control

**Annie**

I'm in control now

**All**

I'll let you come take the wheel

'Long as you don't forget

**Mikasa**

As long as you don't forget

**All**

You're the man

But I got the, I got the, I got the power

You take fame

**Ymir**

You take fame

**All**

But I'm not a, I'm not a, I'm not a coward

You should know, I'm the one who's in control

I'll let you take the wheel

'Long as you don't forget

**Ymir**

You don't forget

**All**

I got the, I got the power

I got the, I got the power

I got the, I got the power

**Annie**

Cause I got the, I got the, I got the power

Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Historia**

Baby, don't forget I got the power, yeah, the power, yeah, yeah

**Ymir**

Motorbike, motorbike, motorbike, motorbike

Bike, bike, bike, bike

Bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, bike, whoop


	7. Your Love

**Historia**

Luxurious lovin', but its you that I've gotten

If I ain't got nothin', least I've got you

Highway with the top down, a milli in the bank account

It ain't what I got, but it's what you do

**Ymir**

Deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotions, it's all I need

You pull me close and no words that can describe

What your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

That's what your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Come and kiss me like the first time

That's what your love make me feel like

**Annie**

You make sure I feel okay

Your smile makes me shy away

Let's pack up and run away just me and you

Come closer cause I want it all over my body

Boy, there ain't no heartbreak you can't undo

**Mikasa**

Deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion is all I need

You pull me close and no words that can describe

What your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

That's what your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Come and kiss me like the first time

That's what your love make me feel like

**All**

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

**Annie**

That's what your love make me feel like

**All**

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

**Annie**

Like whoa, girls are you in love

And he feel like the one

**All**

Then put em' up, put em' up in the sky

Make me sing again

**Annie**

Whoa, your the one that I need

Take my hand, baby, please

**All**

Then put em' up. put em' up in the sky

Make me sing again

**Annie**

Your love make me feel like

Your love make me feel like

Your love make me feel like...

**All**

Oh, your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

That's what your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Your love make me feel like, oh

Come and kiss me like the first time

That's what your love make me feel like

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

Your love, your love, your love, your love

**Historia **

Your love, your love, your love


	8. Nobody Like You

**Ymir**

Barely alive, I'm living, just a beating heart

Cause I won't admit I've taken this too far

I know it's love, and you know that I'm your first

I'll stop making up excuses when it hurts

But I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone again

And all I want, all I want is to feel again

There's nobody like you, nobody like you

I've tried good-bye a hundred times

Not one of them true

Nobody like you, nobody like you

I'm screaming "I don't want you"

But we all know it's true

**Annie**

Strong, a side of me always around

But only you can see me when my guard is down

And it's wrong and I hate that it's the truth

That I only like myself when I'm with you

**Historia **

But I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone again

And all I want, all I want is to feel again

**Annie**

There's nobody like you, nobody like you

I've tried good-bye a hundred times

Not one of them true

**Historia **

Nobody like you, nobody like you

I'm screaming "I don't want you"

But we all know its true

**Annie**

Oh, I wanna feel you in the dark

I could use, I could use sun

And you kiss me on my scars

It's the way you melt my heart

**Mikasa**

There;s nobody like you, nobody like you

I've tried good-bye a hundred times

Not one of them true, oh

There's nobody like you, nobody like you

Nobody like you, nobody like you

I've tried good-bye a hundred times

Not one of them true, oh

Nobody like you (**Historia **Nobody like you)

Nobody like you (**Historia **Nobody like you)

**Mikasa and Historia **

I'm screaming "I don't want you"

But we all know it's true

Nobody like, nobody like, nobody like you

Nobody like, nobody like, nobody like you

Nobody like, yeah, nobody like you

Nobody like

**Historia**

Nobody like you...


	9. No More Sad Songs

**Mikasa**

I keep flyin', nothings working

I just wanna cry, I hope you're alive

I keep tryin', to put this behind me

I hope you can try, to see me tonight

**Annie**

For tonight, I'm gonna get my mind off it

I hope for you to put your hands, boy, hands all over my body

Stay out all night, go where our friends are loud

So I, don't have to think about it

I'm beggin' please don't shy

**All**

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

**Annie**

I'm beggin' please don't shy

**All**

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

**Annie**

I'm beggin' please don't shy

**Mikasa**

Away, from me now

**Ymir**

Flirting with danger, protecting strangers

Don't care where I go, just can't be alone

They'll never know me, even if you hold me, no, oh

**Historia**

For tonight, I'm gonna get my mind off it

I hope for you to put your hands, boy, hands all over my body

Stay out all night, go where are friends are loud

So I, don't have to think about it

I'm beggin' please don't shy

**All**

Away, from me now

Away from me now

Away, from me now

**Historia **

I'm beggin' please don't shy

**All **

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

**Historia**

I'm beggin' please don't shy

**Mikasa**

Away from me now

**Ymir**

Going home take the long way round

People pass, sit back with our gas down

Still got you on my mind, starting to realize

No matter what I do

I will only hurt myself, tryin' to hurt you

And if I turn myself around, you're there no doubt

**Mikasa**

I'm beggin' please don't shy away...

**All**

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

**Mikasa**

I'm beggin' please don't shy

**All**

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

Away, from me now

**Mikasa**

I'm beggin' please don't shy

Away, from me now


	10. Salute

**Ymir**

Ladies all within the walls

Listen up we're looking for recruits

If you're with me, lemme see your hands

Stand up and salute

Get your killer blades, jackets, scarf or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute

**Historia **

Ladies all within the walls

Listen up we're looking for recruits

If you're with me, lemme see your hands

Stand up and salute

Get your killer blades, jackets, scarf or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute

**All**

It's who we are

We don't need no camouflage

It's the female federal

And we're taking off

**Historia**

If you're with me, women

**All**

Lemme hear you say

Ladies all within the walls

Listen up we're looking for recruits

If you're with me, lemme see your hands

Stand up and salute

Get your killer blades, jackets, scarf or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute

Attention! Salute

Attention! Salute

Attention! HUH!

Representing all the women, salute, salute

**Annie**

Sisters, we are everywhere

Warriors, your people need you

If you're ladies, better keep steady

Ready, aim, shoot

Don't need ammunition, on a mission

Now we expose the truth

Petra, Hitch, we don't need a man, salute

**Mikasa**

Sisters, we are everywhere

Warriors, the people need you

If you're ready ladies, better keep steady

Ready, aim, shoot

Don't need ammunition, on a mission

Now we expose the truth

Representing all the women, salute, salute

**All**

It's who we are

We don't need no camouflage

It's the female federal

And we're taking off

**Historia**

If you're with me, women

**All**

Let me hear you say

Ladies all within the walls

Listen up, we're looking for recruits

If you're with me let me see your hands

Stand up and salute

Get your killer blades, jackets, scarf or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute

Attention! Salute

Attention! Salute

Attention! HUH!

Representing all the women, salute, salute

Men think we're just pretty things

They couldn't be more wrong

We're standing strong, we carry on

Knock us but we keep moving on

We're moving up, yeah

Can't stop this hurricane

Ladies, come on grab your blades

Attention!

Attention!

Individuals!

Originals!

HUH! Lemme hear you say

Ladies all within the walls

Listen up, we're looking for recruits

If your with me, lemme see your hands

Stand up and salute

Get your killer blades, jackets, scarf, or lace up your boots

Representing all the women, salute, salute

**Hange**

Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun

Let us stand together

And remember, men fight great

But women are greater fighters

HUH!

**All**

Representing all the women, salute, salute


	11. Move

**Historia**

Hey baby

Tell me your name

Infatuated with you

I just can't explain

But there's just one problem

I'm a bit old school

You gotta take my love

I ain't chasin' you

Hate waitin'

Put down the book

Let her go, come take me home

**Mikasa**

Whoa, you know I've always been close with you

And I can't stand being by myself

And I'm not wanting no one else

**Ymir**

Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

You're lookin' so hot

I think that I might fall

I hope you know I'm flirting

The way you wake me up so early

You're what I want

So when we move, you move

**All**

Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

You're lookin' so hot

I think that I might fall

I hope you know I'm flirting

The way you wake me up so early

You're what I want

So when we move, you move

**Annie**

Oh baby, don't be afraid

You know I love you

I love all our games

You put your arms around me

You know what to do

When you move down me low

**Mikasa**

Whoa, you know I've always been close with you

And I can't stand being by myself

And I'm not wanting no one else

Wanting no one else, not wanting no one else, wow

**All**

Hey, get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

You're lookin' so hot

I think that I might fall

I hope you know I'm flirting

The way you wake me up so early

You're what I want

So when we move, you move

Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

You're lookin' so hot

I think that I might fall

I hope you know I'm flirting

The way you wake me up so early

You're what I want

So when we move, you move

**Annie**

I know that you wanna

But you can't so you gotta

Stay cool in the corner

When the truth is that you wanna move, so move

I know that you gotta

But you can't cause you gotta

Stay cool in the corner

When the truth is you wanna move, so move

**Mikasa**

Move it, baby oh

You know I've always been close with you

And I can't stand being by myself

And I don't want no one else

Want no one else, not wanting no one else, wow

**All**

Hey, hey, I'm ready, hey

Boy, come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what you do

Don't you know a girl like a boy who move

Hey, hey, I'm ready, hey

Boy, come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what you do

Don't you know a girl like a boy who move

Get your back off the wall

Don't you get comfortable

You're lookin' so hot

I think that I might fall

I hope you know I'm flirting

The way you wake me up so early

You're what I want

So when we move, you move

Hey, hey, I'm ready, hey

Boy, come and get me

Don't be scared

Show me what you do

Don't you know a girl like a boy who move


	12. Little Me

**Historia**

I lived in the shadows of a lonely girl

Voice so quiet you don't hear a word

Always talkin', but I'm never heard

**Annie**

You can see it there if you catch my eye

They know I'm kind, but it's trapped inside

Scared to feel, and I don't know why

**All**

Wish I knew back then, what I know now

Wish I could some how, go back in time

And maybe listen to my own advice

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, act a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Just like everyone sees

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be

**Ymir**

Little me

Yeah, it's times like this, we can;t act our age

When we're trapped like animals inside a cage

Slayin' titans every which way...yeah

**Mikasa**

If I run too fast, I'll risk it all

Run away, they've breached the wall

Got away, despite Armin's call

**All**

Wish I knew back then, what I know now

Wish I could some how, go back in time

And maybe listen to my own advice

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, act a bit prouder

I'd tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Just like everyone sees

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be, little me

Little me, yeah...

**Annie**

Tell you one thing I would say to her...

**All**

I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out

Talk a bit louder, act a bit prouder

Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful

Just like everyone sees

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out

And know that right here, right now

You can be beautiful, wonderful

Anything you wanna be X3

**Mikasa**

Little me


	13. Boy

_I don't know but I like the scenario of Mikasa being done with Eren's bullshit. Whenever he gets mad at her, I get mad at him lmao!_

**Ymir**

Do you remember what he said

**All**

I do. He told you he'd never

**Ymir**

Ever hurt you

Oh, here we go again

He snapped out, no doubt

What the hell was that about?

**Annie**

I'm gon' be the one to call him out

**Historia**

Look how many times he let you down

**Mikasa**

When's he gonna learn to be a real man?

**Annie**

You know it, Mik, you know your beautiful

**Historia**

Just that word he never said at all

**Mikasa**

You're just sayin' I need to go

**All**

Forget that boy, forget that boy

You know that that boy ain't good enough for you

You hold back the tears in your eyes

That boy always fights, but he always takes it out on you

He'll never realize what he's got until your gone

**Annie**

And then he'll lose you forever

**Mikasa**

Girls, I'll be alright, I'll forget that boy

**Historia**

Girl, don't you know you set the tone

You gotta stop that, fight back

He can;t get away with that

Look now he's the one alone

You wanna go back, leave that, ain't nobody got time for that

**Annie**

It's funny how the tables turn

When he's the one fussing over you

You'll find your own real man

**All**

Forget that boy, forget that boy

You know that that boy ain't good enough for you

You hold back the tears in my eyes

That boy always fights, but he always takes it out on you

He'll never realize what he's got until your gone

**Annie**

And then he'll lose you forever

**All**

Mik, you'll be alright, forget that boy

**Mikasa**

I see what I'm worth, girls, I know what I got

I know I'm out of his league, if he likes it or not

I see what I'm worth, girls, I know what I got (**Annie **Yeah)

I know I'm out of his league, if he likes it or night

**Annie**

Likes it or not

**All**

Forget that boy, forget that boy

You know that that boy ain't good enough for you

You hold back the tears in your eyes

That boy always fights, but he always takes it out on you

He'll never realize what he's got until your gone

And then he'll lose you forever

Mik, you'll be alright, forget that boy


	14. Good Enough

**Ymir**

I am the diamond you left in the dust

I am the future you lost in the past

Seems like I can never compare

Didn't notice that I disappeared

You stole the love that I saved for myself

And I watched you lose that one part of yourself

But these scars, no longer I hide

I found a life you left me by

Couldn't love me, I have tried

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

Sorry for the way my life turned out

This fake smile I'm wearing now

Proves I'm still not good enough

**Annie**

Does it burn?

Knowing that you caused me pain

Does it hurt?

Knowing you burnt out my flame

Go back, don't need your regrets

I guess you left my love behind

Can't change me, I have tried

**Historia**

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

Sorry for the way my life turned out

This smile I'm wearing now

Proves that I'm not good enough

**Mikasa**

Release your curse

Cause I know my worth

These wounds you made are gone

You ain't seen nothing yet

I said my sin

I can never win

You want the best

So sorry that's clearly not me, oh

This is all I can be

**All**

Am I still not good enough?

Am I still not worth that much?

Sorry for the way my life turned out

This fake smile I'm wearing now

Proves that I'm not good enough


	15. Lightning

**Ymir**

I'd cross a desert and an ocean

To get away from the eye of your storm

To chase sunlight,I run from your shadow

So that I could feel, but I'll never heal

**Annie**

From that zig-zag shooting through my heart

That zig-zag broke me all apart

You keep callin' me, you keep callin' me

Oh, black is the color of your heart

I've been running to his light from your dark

You keep callin' me, and I can't breathe

Oh, lightning strikes twice

And it burns like ice

I wish I didn't love you again

Lightning strikes twice

You're born through lies

I wish I didn't love you

**All**

But I do

But I do

**Historia**

Your blue eyes, one look and I'm enchanted

Your voice a serenade, and it stings in my heart

Your kiss, turned the skies to gray

I can never get away, from the destruction of your pain, oh

**Mikasa**

From that zig-zag shooting through my heart

That zig-zag broke me all apart

You keep callin' me, you keep callin' me

Oh, black is the color of your heart

I've been running to his light from your dark

You keep callin' me, and I can't breathe

**Historia **

Oh, lightning strikes twice

And it burns like ice

I wish I didn't love you again

Lightning strikes twice

You're born through lies

I wish I didn't love you

**All**

But I do

But I do

O Fortuna

Velut luna

Statu variabitlis

Semper crescis

Aut decrescis

Vita detestabilis

Every time that I hear your name, oh

Boy, you're my pleasure, my pain

**Mikasa**

Oh, lightning strikes twice

And it burns like ice

I wish I didn't love you again...

**All**

O Fortuna

Velut luna

Statu variabilis

Semper crescis

Vita detestabilis

But I do


	16. Love Me Or Leave Me

**Ymir**

I only now just got my second chance

I was happy, I was happy

But now I fell in love with you

What happened? What happened?

You say you love her, and I hope you're wrong

I hope you're lyin', and it isn't so

Baby, come see the new me

I beg you

I know inside you're really angry

And I've had some thoughts as of lately

Please don't turn away like you hate me

Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, oh

**Mikasa**

You, you took my heart

Feel it and love every part

No, don't walk away

Please say you will stay, oh oh ah ha

Please say you will stay, oh oh ah ha

Please say you will stay here

**Historia**

Do you remember when I was so weak

I'm changed now, I'm changed now

And to me your words dug deep

I love you, oh

I know inside you're really angry

And I've had some thoughts as of lately

Please don't turn away like you hate me

Please don't hate me, please don't hate, oh

**Mikasa**

You, you took my heart

Feel it and love every part

No, don't walk away

Please say you will stay, oh oh ah ha

Please say you will stay, oh oh ah ha

Please say you will stay here

**Annie**

Love me, baby please

Cause I could always see, the way you love me

You're the only one close enough to help me breathe

Yeah, you were the place I'd always run

When I was afraid of the monster I'd become, ooh

You, you took my heart

Feel it and love every part

No, don't walk away

Please say you will stay, oh oh ah ha

Please say you will stay, oh oh ah ha

Please say you will stay here


	17. Change Your Life

**Annie**

I always thought I was the one breaking down the door

Now I've come to realize I'm not worth it anymore

**Historia**

No oh oh

**Ymir**

Don't be scared of the things they'd of put you through

Just be proud of the fact that you will still be you

**Historia**

You're not the only one who could break down and cry

Just like you I've come to realize, oh

**All**

You, you are still, fighting on

We'll stick with you and make sure your pain is gone

You, you are still, fighting on (**Mikasa **Yeah, fighting on)

You're not the monster you believed you were, you are wrong

**Historia**

Yeah, you are still fighting on

**Annie**

My body's starting to flicker, and no body wants to hear my name

I've heard I'm famous, but I know it's a different kind of fame

**Historia**

No no no

**Ymir**

They can't rip you down and expose your pride

Cause we know you're a different person on the inside

**Historia**

You're not the only one who could break down and cry

Just like you I've come to realize, oh

**All**

You, you are still, fighting on (**Mikasa **Fighting on)

We'll stick with you and make sure your pain is gone (**Historia **We'll make sure your pain is gone)

You, you are still, fighting on

You're not the monster you thought you were, you are wrong

**Historia **

Yeah, you're still fighting on

**Annie**

I know that the whole world

Saw a monster in me

Please just let me scream

**Mikasa, Ymir, Historia**

You're not alone

**Mikasa**

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh

**All**

You, you are still, fighting on (**Mikasa **Fighting on)

We'll stick with you and make sure your pain is gone (**Historia **You are beautiful)

You, you are still, fighting on (**Ymir **You are still fighting on)

You're not the monster you believed you were, you are wrong

**Historia **

Yeah, you're still fighting on


	18. Love Drunk

**Historia **

Can't breathe, can't sleep

Save me, want to be free

Cities smokin'

Too late, the gate is open

So crazy, but it's alright

To be on the outside

Dangerous, but I'm fearless, oh whoa

**Ymir**

The skies are blue, but the ground is red

And I just can't shake this internal dread

Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe

**All**

I wanna drop my things and run

Wanna run away til' I'm miles away

Everybody's tired of the walkin', runnin', hardly stoppin', mumblin'

Always tryin' to get away

Promise we've been doing everything we can

To retake the land

Our heart and soul are all we know

No, we won't drop and run

**Annie**

Feelin' so hot

While we kill all those things off

Gasses stocked up

Let's not lose anymore of us

**Mikasa**

Lyin' underneath the lies

Go and secretly cry

The adrenaline gets me so high

**Ymir**

The skies are blue, but the ground is red

And I just can't shake this internal dread

Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe

**All**

I wanna drop my things and run

Wanna run away til' I'm miles away

Everybody's tired of the walkin', runnin', hardly stoppin', mumblin'

Always tryin' to get away

Promise we've been doing everything we can

To retake the land

Our heart and soul are all we know

No, we won't drop and run

**Mikasa**

Trippin' out on the floor

Freakin' out for sure

We feel it in our core

We knock 'em down every time

You can see it in my eyes

And now it's our time to shine

**Annie**

Just a little bit crazy now, our heads in the clouds

And I was sure I'd be able to bring them down

I've been rethinking my words

And I don't know what to say

I had a feeling they would figure out the truth someday

And I swear, I don't even like the new me

Come on, give me a chance, you gotta believe

Come on, just trust me, maybe you will even see

That the monster you saw, wasn't the real me

**Ymir**

The skies are blue, but the ground is red

And I just can't shake this internal dread

I'm getting so hot that I'm getting cold

This is all madness, but they don't really know

Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe

**All**

I wanna drop my things and run

Wanna run away til' I'm miles away

Everybody's tired of the walkin', runnin', hardly stoppin', mumblin'

Always tryin' to get away

Promise we've been doing everything we can

To retake the land

Our heart and soul are all we know

No, we won't drop and run

**Historia**

We won't drop and run X4

The skies are blue, but the ground is red

We won't stop and run


	19. Woman Like Me (feat Zoe Hange)

**Ymir**

I always say what I'm feelin'

I always live without a zip on my mouth

Just gotta believe I don't mean it

Boy, you tried, but you can't figure me out

**Annie**

I love my coffee with two sugars in it

Strapped boots, my technique's a trippin'

Fight and I get all fired up (hey, hey, hey)

Insecure, but I'm working with it

Many things I wanna get rid of

Ain't allowed to give it up

**Historia**

I made a few mistakes, I should regret it nightly

But all these broken hearts, yeah, I wear on my sleeve

The soldiers always said, "Girl, you're trouble" and

And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me?

**Mikasa**

And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak

You are never shy, and your smile is so sweet

Spending every day in a battle and

Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me?

A woman

**All**

Woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

**Ymir**

Hey baby, you are mine for the weekend

We can either run away or just sit on the couch

Maybe we should go out for the weekend

And hopefully end up with you kissin' my mouth, ayy, ayy

**Annie**

You gotta them cool blades and you rip up with 'em

My hair with your fingers in it

Love it when you turn me on

'Younce' with a little bit of

"Love Drunk" in the middle with it

Get down to our favorite song

**Historia**

I made a few mistakes, I should regret it nightly

But all these broken hearts, yeah, I wear on my sleeve

The soldiers always said "Girl, you're trouble" and

And I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me?

**Mikasa**

And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak

You are never shy, and your smile is so sweet

Spending every day in a battle and

Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me?

A woman

**All**

Woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

**Hange**

Yo, woman like me, yes a woman like me

Soon as I brush up on him I could tell he like me

You know I love him, don't try to smite me

Bring him up, he could afford to ice me

Tell 'em there's a bad Mikasa in this area

But the bad bitches, then the more the merrier

Annie to my right, and to my left a little Historia

Rude Ymir, she can handle all the scarier (uh)

Uh, a million, but I get a billion

Greatest of all time, cause I'm the commander on

I switch it up for every soldier, I'm really bomb

These bitches wanna be Zoe, I'm really mom

Levi, cut the shit, I want all this money

104, go grib the blade, and leave all them bloody

It's the Queen and Little Mix, fly over 'em sorry

My plan is idiotic (swish), all this carnage

**All**

Woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

**Historia**

I've made a few mistakes, I should regret it nightly

But all these broken hearts, yeah, I wear on my sleeve

The soldiers always said "Girl, you're trouble" and

And now I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me?

**Mikasa**

And every time we touch, boy, you make me feel weak

You are never shy, and your smile is so sweet

Spending every day in a battle and

Still I wonder, could you fall for a woman like me?

For a woman like me

**All**

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

La-la-la woman like me, like a woman like me

A woman like me

**Hange**

Young money, rrrrh


	20. Strip (feat Hitch Dreyse)

**Historia**

Take off this fake smile, cause I love what's under it

**Annie**

Rub off all your words, don't give "uh", I'm over it

**Ymir**

Show off all this skill, yeah, you know I was born with this

**Mikasa**

Finally love me naked, sexist when I'm confident

**Historia**

You say I ain't feisty

Well, I say I'm powerful, it is my right, see

Say we too provocative

But you still look at me, look at me, look at me, ah

**Mikasa**

Come for my girls, you blind

You say that you want us, but you know we know better

I don't owe you nothin'

Nah, I don't give a, no, not anymore

**Annie**

If you got top class, love it

If you got a big chance, grab it

If you got nothin', babe, rock it

It's your life, go get it if you want it

**Ymir**

Up in the battle like "Awe yeah"

Slayin' the titans like "Awe yeah"

When I'm strong or I'm weak, I'm like "Awe yeah"

Swear I'ma kill 'em like, ah

**All**

Strip!

**Historia**

Take off this fake smile, cause I love what's under it

Rub off all your words don't give "uh" I'm over it

**All**

Strip!

**Historia**

Show off all this skill, yeah, you know I was born with this

Finally love me naked, sexist when I'm confident

**Mikasa**

I ain't scared anymore

The world is outta control

**All**

Strip!

**Mikasa**

Baby, I know that you love dis

I know I'm a hot bitch

Better do what you want

They might love it or not

**All**

Strip!

**Mikasa**

I know you ain't ready for dis

Baby, take it off

**All**

Strip!

Da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da

**Annie**

Love who you wanna

Don't give a damn if it's soldier or common

What am I here for?

It's the sin that I did, yeah, I get all the drama

**Ymir**

I'm a woman, don't test me

Baby, I'm flyin', and you know I'm sexy

I don't owe you nothin'

Nah, I don't give a, no, not anymore

**Historia**

If you got top class, love it

If you got a big chance, grab it

If you got nothin', babe, rock it

It's your life, go get it if you want it

**Ymir**

Take off this fake smile, cause I love what's under it

Rub off all your words, don't give "uh", I'm over it

Show off all this skill, yeah, you know I was born with this

Finally love me naked, sexist when I'm confident

**All**

Strip!

**Mikasa**

I ain't scared anymore

The world is outta control

**All**

Strip!

**Mikasa**

Baby, I know that you love dis

I know I'm a hot bitch

**All**

Strip

**Mikasa**

Better do what you want

They might love it or not

I know you ain't ready for dis

Baby, take it off

**Hitch**

First of all, you gotta stop where you are

Don't let the giant monsters tear you apart

Oh, 1.0.4, I'm head soldier in charge

I'm ready, and I know that I gotta barge

I don't care if, if you're a big star

I don't care if, if you're a big deal

Cause even if, if that money was real

That money won'y buy you what confidence will

Skrrt, rip up with the tip (with the tip)

Got gas (got gas), take a drip (take a drip)

She's so (uh-huh), serious (what, what?)

Little Mix in a mix period (period)

Still a soldier, even with no skill set

Live your best life, even with your re-grets

Don't start that, just doin' what I can

Put me on the lines, gonna fight like Ackerman

**All**

Strip!

**Annie**

Take off this fake smile, cause I love what's under it

Rub off all your words, don't give "uh", I'm over it

Show off all this skill, yeah, you know I was born with this

Finally love me naked, sexist when I'm confident

**All**

Take off this fake smile, cause I love what's under it

Run off all your words, don't give "uh", I'm over it

Strip!

Show off all this skill, yeah, you know I was born with this

Finally love me naked, sexist when I'm-

Strip!


	21. Monster In Me

**Ymir**

Deadliest monsters, you and me

Yeah, we try so hard, it's dangerous

The way you try to encourage me

**Annie**

Traitorous liars, we're drowning deep

Every night we fight, and it's hard as hell

But it's hard to hide that we caused the breach

You know we love them

This nightmare just needs to end

**Mikasa**

Touch me

Why don't we kill each other slowly?

What can I say? Baby, what can I do?

The monster in me, loves the monster in you

Hold me

Wait a little longer and I won't breathe

What can I say? Baby, what can I do?

The monster in me, loves the monster in you

**All**

Monster in me, mmm, mmm, aye, aye

Loves the monster in you, mmm, mmm, aye, aye

Ymir

Dangerous killer, cut them deep

Just a single word, their broken hearts

Boy, you act like I have never seen

**Historia**

Beautiful fire, bear the heat, mmm

Every night we fight, and it's hard as hell

But I believe that you have a dream

You know we love them

This nightmare just needs to end, end

**Mikasa**

Touch me

Why don't we kill each other slowly?

What can I say? Baby, what can I do?

The monster in me, loves the monster in you

Hold me

Wait a little longer and I won't breathe

What can I say? Baby, what can I do?

The monster in me, loves the monster in you

**All**

Monster in me, mmm, mmm, aye, aye

Loves the monster in you, mmm, mmm, aye, aye

**Annie**

Every moment we spend

Turning from friends to enemies

Means this fight is just hell altogether

**Historia **

Every second we fall to anger below

I hate that I know

That we are at the end of the tether

**Ymir**

But it's all love and war

**Mikasa**

Louder we roar

**Annie**

Crying for more

**Mikasa**

I know it's so wrong, but, baby, just

Touch me

Why don't we kill each other slowly? (**Annie **Yeah)

What can I say? Baby, what can I do?

The monster in me loves the monster in you, babe

Hold me

Wait a little longer and I won't breathe (**Ymir **I won't breathe)

What can I say? Baby, what can I do?

The monster in me, loves the monster in you

The monster in me, yeah

**All**

Wanting me, haunting you

Haunting me, haunting you

Oh, wanting me, haunting you, oh

Haunting me, haunting you

Ooh, wanting me, haunting you

Haunting me, haunting you

Ooh, wanting me, haunting you

Haunting you


	22. Joan Of Arc

**Annie**

Hey, hey

Damn!

One foot in the hall, everybody watch me

One flick of the ring, everybody fear me

Ain't the reason, I'm cocky

You know the truth, I'm sexy

I'm a fan of myself, I'm fanning myself

I love me so much I put my hands on myself

I'm a fan of myself, I'm fanning myself

I love me so much I put my hands on myself

**Mikasa**

I am the Queen of the Era

Joan of Arc, a piece of art, yeah

Tonight it's only me that matters

**All**

Oh, you are the feminist type?

Hell yeah, I am!

**Ymir**

I don't need a man

Better catch me if you can

I don't a hand

I'm a girl that's real bad

I'm a girl that's real bad

I'm a girl that's real bad

I don't need a man

Better catch me if you can

**Historia**

Make way for the G-O, double D, E-S-S

A spare no enemies in this dress

Uh-huh, uh-huh

You know the truth, I'm sexy

I'm a fan of myself, fanning myself

I love me so much I put my hands on myself

I'm a fan of myself, fanning

I love me so much I put my hands on myself

**Mikasa**

I am the Queen of the Era

Joan of Arc, a piece of art, yeah

Tonight it's only me that matter

**All**

Oh, you are the feminist type?

Hell yeah, I am!

**Historia**

I don't need a man

Better catch me if you can

I don't need a hand

I'm a girl that's real bad

I'm a girl that's real bad

I'm a girl that's real bad

I don't need a man

Better catch me if you can

**All**

Yeah, step up, take control

Drop your man down like you don't want him no more

Say, step back, show the door

Drop it so low that your thighs get sore

Say, step up, take control

Drop your man down like you don't want him no more

Say, step back, show the door

Drop it so low that your thighs get sore

**Ymir**

I don't need man

Better catch me if you can

I don't need a hand

I'm a girl that's real bad

I'm a girl that's real bad

I'm a girl that's real bad

I don't need a man

Better catch me if you can

**Annie**

I don't need a man

Better catch me if you can

I don't need a hand

I'm a girl that's real bad

I'm a girl that's real bad

I'm a girl that's real bad

I don't need a man

Better catch me if you can


	23. Wasabi

**Historia**

Stick like toffee, sip like coffee

Wake up, change your mind and drop me

Love to hate me, crazy, shady

Spit me out like hot wasabi

Lick me up, I'm sweet and salty

Mix it up and down my body

Love to hate me, praise me, shame me

Either way you talk about me

**Ymir**

Oh, oh, I love the way you talk about me

Oh, oh, look how strong it made me

Oh, oh, the shit you soldiers say about me

Oh, oh, I'll fuck you up, don't even try me

Oh, oh, like "she is way too solo"

Oh, oh, "she has horns under the halo"

Oh, oh, "I bet she will mess up"

Oh, oh, but what the hell do you know?

**Annie**

Ooh, baby, ooh (**Ymir **yes you)

I can feel you hatin' on me

Ooh, baby, ooh (**Ymir **yeah you)

I hate that I'm your inspiration

Who, baby, who's (**Ymir** guess who?)

The topic of your conversation, I am (**Ymir **I am)

**Ymir**

All the ugly things you say

Come and say it to my face

**Historia**

Stick like toffee, sip like coffee

Wake up, change your mind and drop me

Love to hate me, crazy, shady

Spit me out like hot wasabi

**All**

Lick me up, I'm sweet and salty

Mix it up and down my body

Love to hate me, praise me, shame me

Either way you talk about me

**Mikasa**

Oh, oh, watching me

Oh, oh, I ain't watching you

Oh, oh, look at me

Oh, oh, I hope you like the view

Oh, oh, best believe

Oh, oh, you will never defeat me

Oh, oh, all his words run through me (oh, oh)

**Annie**

Ooh, baby, ooh **(Ymir **yes, you)

I can feel you hatin' on me

Ooh, baby, ooh (**Ymir **yeah, you)

I hate that I'm your inspiration

Who, baby, who's (**Ymir **guess who?)

The topic of your conversation, I am (**Ymir **I am)

**Ymir**

All the ugly things you say

Come and say 'em to my face

**Mikasa and Historia**

Stick like toffee, sip like coffee

Wake up, change your mind and drop me

Love to hate me, crazy, shady

Spit me out like hot wasabi

Lick me up, I'm sweet and salty

Mix it up and down my body

Love to hate me, praise me, shame me

Either way you talk about me

**Ymir**

I love the way you talk about me

Look how strong it made me

The shit you soldiers say about me

I'll fuck you up, don't even try me

Like "she is way too solo"

"She has horns under the halo"

"I bet she will mess up"

But what the hell do you know?

**Don't own anything**


	24. More Than Words (feat Petra Ral)

**Petra**

When you think, when you think, when you think you're alo-o-one

I'll be-be-be like a ghost behind you

When you're down, when you're down

When you're down and you can't find the things to say

You know I'll give my words to you-you

**Mikasa**

When your feat, when your features change

And the anger is shown on-on your face

Yeah, I-I-I'll be there with you, you, you, you, you

**Ymir**

You're a part, you're a part of me now

Ju-ju-ju-just as mu-mu-mu-mu-much as I'm a part of you

**Petra**

I find peace in every moment you hold

**Historia**

I think of you, I'll never be alone

It's true, true, true

You know I do, do, do

**All**

Oh, I need you more than words can say

Oh, you save me in ways that I can't explain

Always been there for me, now I'll do the same

Oh, I need you more than words can say

**Annie**

Won't forget, won't forget

Won't forget when he bro-o-oke my heart

Ho-o-o-ow you helped me through

**Mikasa **

You turned, you turned, you turned a disaster into a dream

Gave me the power, made my life brand ne-ew

**Historia**

When the world try to break us, we found magic

And we grew stronger through every time, time, time, time, time

**Ymir**

Every night, every night, every night

I stand and sing the truth

Now-now they know that they gon' be alright, alright

**Petra**

I find peace in every moment you hold

**Ymir**

I think of you, I'll never be alone

It's true, true, true

You know I do, do, do

**All**

Oh, I need you more than words can say

Oh, you save me in ways that I can't explain

(Oh-woah-oh)

Always been there for me, now I'll do the same

Oh, I need you more than words can say

**Annie **

Oh-woah-oh, yeah

I find peace in every moment you hold

I think of you, I'll never be alone

**Historia**

Oh, it's true, true, true

You know I do, do, do, yeah

**Mikasa**

Oh, oh, ah

**All**

Oh, I need you more than words can say

Oh, you save me in ways that I can't explain

Always been there for me, now I'll do the same

Oh, I need you more than words can say

**Ymir**

Oh, I need you more than words can say


	25. Motivate

**Annie**

The bigger, the better, the taller

He fly's through the air when I look up

Secrets and mysteries, we roll up

He'll give it to me any way that i want it, babe

Any way that I want it

Colossal, armour

He never let me down when he go lower

The way he always stares at me, it's over

It's time to get it right with my baby, yeah, get it right with my baby

**Historia**

When he moves in, I cave in

Those blue eyes, to me, they're my poison

We lock all the doors in our Scout Headquarters

2 A.M. and we just begun

**All**

The way that he touch me, no, I can't get enough

He keeping me up all night long

He motivate me, yeah, that's my baby

He really hear me when I make him rock

He got me singing ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

I'm catching feelings ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

He got me singing ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

He motivate me, yeah, that's my baby

**Mikasa**

Don't matter, no, don't matter where we go

He'll give it to me g-g-give it to me when we get home

Green eyes, my body hooked and away we go

He get it, gon' get it, get it tonight

**Ymir**

When he moves in, I cave in

Those gold eyes, to me, they're my poison

We lock all the doors in our Scout Headquarters

2 A.M. and we just begun

**All**

The way that he touch me, no, I can't get enough

He keeping me up all night long

He motivate me, yeah, that's my baby

He really hear me when I make him rock X2

He got me singing ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

I'm catching feelings ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

He got me singing ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

He motivate me, yeah, that's my baby

**Ymir**

He motivate me, motivate me

The only soldier worthy of me (**Historia **Oh, that's my baby, uh)

He motivate me, motivate me (**Annie **That's my baby, yeah)

When he's with me, bitches hate me (**Mikasa **He motivate me, uh)

**All**

The way that he touch me, no, I can't get enough

He keeping me up all night long

He motivate me, yeah, that's my baby

He really hear me when I make him rock

He got me singing ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

I'm catching feelings ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

He got me singing ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, ayy

He motivate me, yeah, that's my baby

**Ymir**

He motivate me, motivate me (**Mikasa **That's my baby, uh)

The only soldier worthy of me (**Historia **Oh, that's my baby, uh)

He motivate me, motivate me (**Annie **Yeah, that's my baby)

When he's with me, bitches hate me (**Historia **That's my baby, uh)

He motivate me, motivate me (**Historia **Oh, la, la, la, la, la, la)

The only soldier worthy of me

He motivate me, motivate me

When he's with me, bitches hate me


	26. Notice

**Annie**

It's been a while since you touched me

You know you can't live without me

You lost the fire where the smoke is, you'll see

Do you want to see me angry?

Cause that's the way you're going, baby

Make me feel like a lady, uh-huh

**Historia**

I don't think you know what you do to me

And what I got on for you to take off

**Mikasa**

I don't think you notice

I don't think you care

I don't think you notice

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

There's sex in the air

I don't think you notice

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

**Ymir**

Boy, I want you

The way you arouse me when you move

I can't help it, it's really you, uh-huh

Boy, open invitation, take me down

Now covered up in lace so, wait around, so tell me, ah

**Historia**

I don't think you notice

I don't think you care

I don't think you notice

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

**Annie**

There's sex in the air

I don't think you notice

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

**All**

Tell me you don't

Tell me you do

You notice?

**Historia**

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

**All**

Tell me you don't

Tell me you do

Notice

**Historia**

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

**Mikasa**

I don't think you know what you do to me

What I got on (**Historia **Got on)

For you to take off (**Historia **Ah!)

Yeah, I'ma take off if you make me wait

**All**

I don't think you notice

I don't think you care

I don't think you notice

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

There's sex in the air

I don't think you notice

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

Tell me you don't

Tell me you do

Notice, no, no, no, no, no

Tell me you don't

Tell me you do

Notice

So what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?

**Ymir**

Notice me, notice me, notice me, notice, ooh

Notice me, notice me, notice me


	27. The Cure

**Mikasa**

I lost my life, please hold me tight

**Ymir**

Gonna find a way to make it easy

I'll be better off alone, just leave me

Pain I hold back, how to live like that

**Mikasa**

Yeah, I made my peace with all of this sorrow

Fake smile on my face tomorrow

**Ymir**

I'm a girl with a new chance, and a brand new life plan

**Mikasa**

You know, you know, you know?

**All**

I was a little nit lost, but I'm not anymore

I was a little bit hurt, but I'm not anymore

I was a little left out, but I'm not anymore

Cause the tears fell down, but they don't anymore

I was a little messed up, but I'm not anymore

I was a little locked out, but I'm not anymore

I was a little far gone, but I'm not anymore

Yeah, it's alright now, baby, I got the cure

**Mikasa**

Oh, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

Yeah, it's alright now, baby, I got the cure

**Annie**

Now it's just me and you left

Gotta live with regrets

**Historia**

Now I have happiness and love inside me

But Lord, took a while to find it

And this freedom I have, helped me take down my dad

**Annie**

I'll try putting all my troubles behind me

Cause the light of my crystal, it blinds me

I'm a girl with a new chance, and a brand new life plan

**Historia**

You know, you know, you know?

**All**

I was a little bit lost, but I'm not anymore

I was a little bit hurt, but I'm not anymore

I was a little left out, but I'm not anymore

Cause the tears fell down, but they don't anymore

I was little messed up, but I'm not anymore

I was a little locked out, but I'm not anymore

I was a little far gone, but I'm not anymore

Yeah, it's alright now, baby, I got the cure

**Mikasa**

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the)

**Annie**

It's alright now, baby, I got the cure

**Mikasa**

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the)

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the cure)

Yeah, it's alright now, baby, I got the cure

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the)

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the)

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the cure)

Yeah it's alright now, baby, I got the cure

**All**

And I

**Annie**

And I've learned to love again

**All**

Cause I

**Annie**

Cause I know that in the end

**All**

Ooh, hey

I was a little bit lost, but I'm not anymore

I was a little bit hurt, but I'm not anymore

I was a little left out, but I'm not anymore

Cause the tears fell down, but they don't anymore

I was a little messed up, but I'm not anymore

I was a little bit locked up, but I'm not anymore

I was a little far gone, but I'm not anymore

Yeah, it's alright now, baby, I got the cure X2

**Mikasa**

Oh, oh, oh, oh (I got the cure)

Oh, oh, oh, oh (cure, cure, cure)

Oh, oh, oh, oh (I got the cure, cure, cure, cure)

Yeah, it's alright now, baby, I got the cure

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the)

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the)

Oh, oh, oh, oh (**Annie **I got the cure)

Yeah, it's alright now, baby, I got the cure


	28. Black Magic

**All**

All the girls in the camp knocking at my door

Wanna know what is, make the boys want more

**Mikasa**

Is your lover, treating you alright?

Says he loves ya, but he ain't got time

Here's the answer, come and get it

And he'll be by your side (**All** Hey)

**Historia**

He's full of honey, that boy, he's so sweet

Crystal eyes, yeah, he only sees me

But something's missing, so come and get it

While you still got time (**All **Hey)

**Annie**

Get your boy on his knees

And repeat after me, say

**All**

Take a sip of my secret potion

It'll make him fall in love

It's a spell that can't be broken

One look will be enough

Boy, you belong to me

I've got the recipe

And it's called black magic

**Ymir**

And it's called black magic, yeah

**All**

Take a sip of my secret potion

One taste and he'll be yours

It's a spell that can't be broken

It'll have him on the floor

Boy, you belong to me

I've got the recipe

And it's called magic

**Ymir**

And it's called black magic, yeah

If you're looking for Mr. Right

Need that magic to change him over night

Here's the answer, come and get it

While you've still got time (**All **Hey)

**Annie**

Get your boy on his knees

And repeat after me, say, oh

**All**

Take a sip of my secret potion

It'll make him fall in love (**Mikasa **It'll make him fall in love)

It's a spell that can't be broken (**Mikasa **Can't be broken)

One look will be enough (**Mikasa **One look will be enough)

Boy, you belong to me

I've got the recipe

And it's called black magic

**Ymir**

And it's called black magic, yeah

**All**

Take a sip of my secret potion

One taste and he'll be yours

It's a spell that can't be broken

It'll have him on the floor

Boy, you belong to me

I've got the recipe

And it's called black magic

**Ymir**

And it's called black magic, yeah

**All**

All the girls in the camp knocking at my door

**Historia**

I've got the recipe

**All**

Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more

**Historia**

Now you belong to me

**All**

All the girls in the camp knocking at my door

**Historia**

I've got the recipe

**All**

Wanna know what it is, make the boys want more

**Historia**

Now you belong to me

**Annie**

Take a sip of my secret potion

It'll make him fall in love

It's a spell that can't be broken

One look will be enough

Boy, you belong to me

I've got the recipe

And it's called, and it's called

**Mikasa**

And it's called black magic, oh, woah

**All**

Take a sip of my secret potion

One taste and he'll be yours

It's a spell that can't be broken

It'll have him on the floor

**Annie**

Boy, you belong to me (belong to me)

I've got the recipe

And it's called black magic

**Ymir**

And it's called, and it's called black magic

**I don't own anything...**


	29. Love Me Like You

**All**

Sha-la-la-la

Sha-la-la-la

Sha-la-la-la

**Historia**

He always heals my biggest scars

Just because I'm still a child, doesn't mean I go for mild

Said on 3D gear he can go fast

Darling, he can't buy my love, boy, it's you I'm dreaming of

**Annie**

Don't try to romance me

Cause I got my baby

And he's what I want (**All **he's what I want)

So, baby, baby

Come and save me

Don't need those MP soldiers

With my big, courageous Scout

**All**

Last night I lay in bed with you

Cause now I know the truth, they can't love me like you

Don't try to find somebody new

Baby, they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you

**Ymir**

You still get it that I want

They are boring, but your love, I can never get enough

Now I'm dealing with these boys

When I really need a man, who can do it like I can

**Mikasa**

Don't try to romance me

Cause I got my baby

And he's what I want (**All **he's what I want)

So, baby, baby

Come and save me

Don't need those MP soldiers

With my big courageous Scout

**All**

Last night I lay in bed with you

Cause now I know the truth, they can't love me like you

Don't try to find somebody new

Baby, they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you

Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la (woo ooh)

Sha-la-la-la, can't love me like you (oh)

Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la (woo ooh)

Sha-la-la-la, can't love me like you (oh)

L-O-V-E, love the way you give it to me

When you're with me, boy, I want it everyday

L-O-V-E, love the way you give it to me

When you're with me, boy, I want it everyday

Last night I lay in bed with you

Cause now I know the truth, they can't love me like you

Don't try to find somebody new (woo ooh)

Baby, they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you

Last night I lay in bed with you

Cause now I know the truth, they can't love me like you

Don't try to find somebody new

Baby, they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you


	30. I Love You

**Ymir**

Uh oh, uh oh, here we go again, baby, baby

You call my name, and it's like I'm breaking, aching

You'll always have this power, taking over me

I want us over, it's still happening

Uh oh, uh oh, here we go again, baby, baby

**Historia**

Why do we scream out, while my heart breaks?

Even while my tears fall, and my heart hates me

Baby, I love you

**Annie**

Uh oh, uh oh, don't know how I'm still breathing, breathing

You kicked this hole up in my heart, baby, baby

But it doesn't matter, what you will say

Even though I'm broken, I'll love you anyway

Uh oh, uh oh, here we go again, baby, baby (my baby)

**Mikasa**

Why do we scream out, while my heart breaks?

Even though my tears fall, and my heart hates me

Baby, I love you

I just wanna save you, and you save me

Even though these three words, choke and take me

Baby, I love you

**Ymir**

I want your touch when I'm alone at night

But it's just me who's holding tight

And this life don't feel like you

I have nothing but these I love you's

**Historia**

Why do we scream out, while my heart breaks?

Even as my tears fall, and my heart hates me

**Mikasa**

I just wanna save you, and you save me

Even though these three words, choke and take me

Baby, I love you

**Historia **

(I love you, I love you)

**Ymir**

Baby, I love you (I love you)

Baby, I love you


	31. Dear Lover

**Annie**

I've seen some places, and so many faces

But you're from my home tonight

You crave attention, and I need affection

So let's use this special time

**Mikasa**

I want to give you my, I want to give you my love

I got a little bit left to give up

Please give me your, please give me your touch

Eren, that's all I'm asking of ya

**Historia**

Dear Arlert

I'm incapable of saving your heart this time

You know I wanna

I'll pretend to be your hero for just tonight X2

**Ymir**

You've been deceiving, but they're still believing

You're the guy they wish you were

But that era is over, and now we are closer

Despite all of their hurt

**Historia**

I want to give you my, I want to give you my love

I got a little bit left to give up

Please give me you, please give me your touch

Armin, that's all I'm asking of ya

**Annie**

Dear Hoover

I'm incapable of saving your heart this time

You know I wanna

I'll pretend to be your hero for just tonight

**Historia**

I'll pretend to be your hero for just tonight

**Annie**

I want to give you my, I want to give you my love

I got a little bit left to give up

Please give me your, please give me your touch

Bertoldt, that's all I'm asking of ya

**Historia **

(Oh, oh)

**Mikasa**

Dear lover

**Historia**

(Dear lover)

**Annie**

(Dear lover, dear lover)

**Mikasa**

I'm incapable of saving your heart this time

**Historia **

(Incapable of saving)

**Mikasa**

You know I wanna

I'll pretend to be your hero for just tonight

**Annie**

(Tonight)

**Mikasa and Historia**

I'll pretend to be your hero for just tonight


	32. Towers

**Annie**

Yes, it burns, when you turned, and my walls are falling down

Not a word, I only hurt, when my friends try to take me down

I feel love when I see your face, but all these scars, I can't replace

Knock me hard, break my heart, I'm a better warrior that way

**Mikasa**

When you knock on my door

And tell me you don't want to fight

Oh baby, I'm sure

That I'm not going to fall this time, oh

**Ymir**

I know that I'm a coward

I cry alone in my darkest hours

And you left me to hate

And now my heart feels nothing, nothing in towers

Once we were made like towers

Everything could've been ours

But you left me to hate

Now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all, oh oh oh

**Historia**

It's a shame, you're the blame

Cause once you owned my heart

I remember flying so high, but I'm right back at the start

I still feel love when I see your face

But all these tears I can't erase

Sorry heart, I'm sorry heart, but we'll have to start again

**Mikasa**

So, don't knock on my door

And tell me you don't wanna fight

Cause I heard it before and I'm not going back this time

Not going back this time

**Historia**

I know that I'm a coward

I cry alone in my darkest hours

And you left me to hate

And now my heart feels nothing, nothing in towers

Once we were made like towers

Everything could've been ours

But you left me to hate

Now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all, oh oh oh

**All**

All, all, all

**Historia**

Nothing at all

**All**

All, all, all

**Annie**

Don't stand so close, or I'll change my mind

I'm supposed to kill, and supposed to lie

I don't want to get it wrong this time

**Ymir**

I know that I am a coward

I cry alone in my darkest hours

And you left me to hate

And now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all...

**Mikasa**

Once we were made like towers

Everything could've been ours

But you left me to hate

Now my heart feels nothing, nothing at all

**All**

All, all, all, nothing at all

All, all, all, nothing at all

**Ymir**

Once we were built like towers

Nothing at all

We were built like towers

Now my heart feels nothing at all


	33. These Four Walls

**Historia**

I feel so numb, watching your body fall

It's begun, the feeling that the end has come

And now my bed is cold

We tried to win today. but your plan, in the end, was the only way

**Ymir**

In this time

I've lost all sense of pride

The man inside you died

If I hear your voice, I'll be fine

And I, I can't come alive

I want the room to take me under

Cause I can't help but wonder, what if I had one more chance to try?

If you're not hear to chase the dark off, I can't sleep

These three walls and me

**Annie**

My heart is dead, didn't want to leave your side

The ground is stained, from all your blood that's dried

I couldn't say goodbye

I tried to get away, then I realized there's no point anyway

**Mikasa**

In this time

I've lost all sense of pride

The man inside you died

If I hear your voice, I'll be fine

And I, I can't come alive

I want the room to take me under

Cause I can't help but wonder, what if I had one more chance to try?

If you're not here to chase the dark off, I can't sleep

These three walls and me

**All**

And I, I can't come alive

I want the room to take me under

Cause I can't help but wonder, what if I had one more chance to try?

If you're not here to chase the dark off, I can't sleep

**Ymir**

These three walls and me


	34. About The Boy

**Historia**

Something about, something about the boy X3

Just something about the boy

**Ymir**

You're the first in my head

Your smile, it makes me stutter

My morals you met, the change from grey to color

A guaranteed bet, oh, I found my lucky soldier

The feeling that I get, can't help but make me wonder

**Annie**

No need to try, he's just right

**Historia**

He's got that something, I can't let nobody tell me no

**Annie**

No, I don't mind, he's the guy

**Historia**

I won't stop until the boy is mine

**All**

He got me good, I got it bad

He got me feeling like a girl gone mad

Got me running around like I'm a love fool

Taking me down, I can't stop

The way he talks, the way he smells

He got me locked, I'm under his spell

He would never play my heart, girl, I got no choice

There's just something about the boy

**Annie**

Something about, something about the boy X3

**All**

There's just something about the boy

**Mikasa**

It was the first time we met, the lightning to my thunder

Those green eyes, I'm dead

I want his kiss to pull me under

It's only for me, he makes my heart a dancer

And I'm all that he needs, now I finally get the chance to

**Historia **

No need to try, he's just right

**Annie**

He's got that something, I can't let nobody tell me no

**Historia**

No, I don't mind, he's the guy

**Annie**

I won't stop until the boy is mine

**All**

He got me good, I got it bad

He got me feeling like a girl gone mad

Got me running around like I'm a love fool

Taking me down, I can't stop

The way he talks, the way he smells

He got me locked, I'm under his spell

He would never play my heart, girl, I got no choice

There's just something about the boy

**Annie**

Something about, something about the boy X3

**All**

There's just something about the boy

**Annie**

Something about, something about the boy

**Historia**

There's just something about the boy

**Mikasa**

I know that you don't want my care

But I'm coming after you

Those three try to take you away

But I hope that you know

I would die then to try

To live without you, baby please, ah

**All**

He got me good, I got it bad

He got me feeling like a girl gone mad

Got me running around like I'm a love fool

Taking me down, I can't stop

The way he talks, the way he smells

He got me locked, I'm under his spell

He would never play my heart, girl, I got no choice

There's just something about the boy

**Annie**

Something about, something about the boy X3

**Historia**

There's just something about the boy

**Annie**

Something about, something about the boy X3

**Mikasa and Historia**

There's just something about the boy


	35. Bounce Back

**All**

Steady, are you ready?

**Ymir**

Are you ready?

**All**

What's going on?

**Ymir**

What's going on? X2

Tell me what it is that you see

Welcome to a city full of screams

You know that the goal is the sea

But all the citizens wanna flee

Watch me, you know that I can kill that

Hurry, tell the people they need to step back

Hear them sayin', people, you need to step back

You gonna make me have to say step back

**Historia**

Hey, now, say

Say, please get outta the way

Come right, please stay away

Say, who gonna stay in my way, way

**All**

However do you want me?

However do you need me? X2

However do you want me?

Please stay away, please, please stay away

However do you need me?

Please stay away, please, please stay away

However do you want me?

Please stay away, please, please stay away

However do you need me?

**Mikasa**

I'm with my boys and, man, we got dreams

Hey boys, better give me what I need

**Annie**

Wearing down the titans like a throwback

**Historia **

They better not kill, or I'll kick back

**Annie**

Baby, I'm mysterious as a bayou

Don't believe me, I'll prove it to you

**All**

Baby, keep away please, don't engage me

**Mikasa**

Hey, now, say

Say, please get outta the way

Come right, please stay away

Say, who gonna stay in my way, way

**All**

However do you want me?

However do you need me? X2

However do you want me?

Please stay away, please, please stay away

However do you need me?

Please stay away, please, please stay away

However do you want me?

Please stay away, please, please stay away

However do you need me?

**-Instrumental-**

**Annie**

Hey, now, say

Say, please get outta the way

Come right, please stay away

Say, who gonna stay in my way, way

**All**

However do you want me?

Please stay away, please, please stay away

However do you need me?

Please stay away, please, please stay away X4


	36. Wings

**All**

Erwin told me I gotta give my life

He said "spread your wings, and prepare to die"

I won't let what he said, keep me up at night

And if they give me, shh, then they can walk on by-y-y

**Ymir**

My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But I'm gonna try and avoid their mouths, yeah

**Historia**

Fly, flyin' through the air

Cause these guys are a scare, oh yeah

**All**

Our dreams don't mean a thing, they're not listening

Keep talkin', all I know is

Erwin told me I gotta give my life

He said "spread your wings and prepare to die"

I won't let what he said keep me up at night

And they can't detain you, cause wings are made to fly

And we are gonna bring those titans down

No matter what they do, they won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

**Mikasa**

I'm firing up on my 3D

Soldiers, they can't beat me

Just tell me ready steady go, girl

**Annie**

I, I don't play too fair

And I don't even care, oh yeah

**All**

Our dreams don't mean a thing, they're not listening

Keep talkin' all I know is

Erwin told me I gotta give me life

He said "spread your wings and prepare to die"

I won't let what he said keep me up at night

And they can't detain you, cause wings are made to fly

And we are gonna bring those titans down

No matter what they do, they won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying "hey, hey, hey, hey"

I don't hear no one saying "hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"

You better keep on walking, I don't wanna hear you talking, boy

You better keep on walking, I don't wanna hear you talking, boy

Our dreams don't mean a thing, they're not listening

**Mikasa**

They're just water off my wings!

**All**

Erwin told me I gotta give my life

He said "spread your wings and prepare to die"

I won't let what he said keep me up at night

And they can't detain you, cause wings are made to fly

And we are gonna bring those titans down

No matter what they do, they won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

And we are gonna bring those titans down

No matter what they do, they won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly


	37. How Ya Doin?

**All**

Hey, how ya doin'?

Sorry, you can't get through

Just go back to the interior

And we'll look after you

Hey, how ya doin'?

Sorry you can't get through

Just go back to the interior

And we'll look after you

**Annie**

Ain't got no time for tellin' you the plan about this war

How about you back off me, get away from me

I've had enough

It's been so long since the titans broke through that giant wall

So long, baby, I'm gone

You can leave a message with the commander on

**Ymir**

You thought I'd reveal it

You thought I'd reveal it

You thought that I'd reveal it

Never gonna tell, getting tired of listenin'

**All**

Hey, how ya doin'?

Sorry, you can't get through

Just go back to the interior

And we'll look after you X2

**Mikasa**

I'm through with explaining things to you so we could be good

Time to wake up, you're not helping, you're such a fool

So much aftermath, now it comes down to one thing

So long, baby, I'm gone

You can leave a message with the commander on

**Ymir**

You thought I'd reveal it

You thought I'd reveal it

You thought that I'd reveal it

Never gonna tell, getting tired of listenin'

**All**

Hey, how ya doin'?

Sorry, you can't get through

Just go back to the interior

And we'll look after you X2

**Mikasa**

Ah, ah, ah, interior

Ah, ah, ah, interior

**Ymir**

You thought I'd reveal it

You thought I'd reveal it

You thought that I'd reveal it

Never gonna tell, getting tired of listenin'

**All**

Hey, how ya doin'?

Sorry, you can't get through

Just go back to the interior

And we'll look after you X2


	38. Madhouse

**Ymir**

I feel a strange sensation

Taking over from my head to my toes

I got the shakes, fear is rippling

It's enough to shatter my bones

**Mikasa**

Is it all a dream? Cause I don't wanna stay awake

But he doesn't remember a thing

And now this scar, it stains my face

He can't control what's happening, titans so sick

**All**

Runnin' from the titans, I won't be their snack

Got the machinery to help me when I need

Yes, I'm flying up, but titans are moving out

Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

They're coming for me

**Mikasa**

They're coming for me

**Annie**

Everywhere I look, I'm shook

They can't see my lies

I'm a titan-shifter traitor within the walls

And my hands are tied, ooh

**Historia**

Just one touch, and I'm infected with the fear

Titans biting into my skin

And our resolve is slowing down

We can't control what's happening, titans so sick

**All**

Runnin' from the titans, I won't be their snack

Got the machinery to help me when I need

Yes, I'm flying up, but titans are moving out

Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

They're coming for me, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

**Historia**

They're coming for me

**All**

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

**Historia**

They're coming for me

**All**

Oh

Wings on our coats, coats, death is so close, close

Saying our prayers, it won't end out here

Wings on our coats, coats, death is so close, close

Saying my prayers, it

**Historia**

All won't end, all won't end, all won't end out here

**Mikasa**

Here!

**All**

Runnin' from the titans, I won't be there snack

Got the machinery to help me when I need

Yes, I'm flying up, but titans are moving out

Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

They're coming for me

**Mikasa**

It's like I'm running but I just can't find my way

It won't end out here

And they can't hear my voice, no matter how I scream

They're coming for me, yeah...


	39. Hair

**Mikasa**

Switch it up, switch it up

**Annie**

Ooh-wah

**Ymir**

Yeah, eh-eh, yeah, let's go

**Annie**

Call the captain, cause we gotta problem

Only the strongest, can really solve it

**Mikasa**

Man, I don't really care

Just keep him outta my hair

**Ymir**

Let's call him up, can't take no longer

Our world is gone, and we're all fodder

**Historia**

He's over here and there

I'm like yeah

**All**

Gotta get him over here X4

We know he's just a dick and he proves it

Got me going mad sitting on the sidelines

Cause he'll be fine

Gotta get him over here

We tried everything, but it's useless

We pushed it too far, now we're on the edge

Make them disappear

Girl, get him over here

**Historia**

Gonna help him out, oh look he's got it

I don't even know why I even tried it

**Ymir**

Now I'm just a fool

Captain is so cool

**Mikasa**

I'm going out, now please don't worry

I'm the same as him, don't even try me

**Annie**

Can't even see him in the air

I'm like yeah

**All**

Gotta get him over here X4

**Mikasa **

Over here!

**All**

We know he's just a dick and he proves it

Got me going mad sitting on the sidelines

Cause he'll be fine

Gotta get him over here

We tried everything, but it's useless

We pushed it too far, now we're on the edge

Make them disappear

Girl, get him over here

**Mikasa**

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

**Ymir**

Switch it up, switch it up

**Annie**

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

**Ymir**

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

Switch it up, switch it up

**Historia**

Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

Girlfriend, you need to get the flare

Fire off the red and call him back

Cause we can't kill that

And when we see him in the sky, just step right back

Or we could die, he'll be alright, woah oh

**All**

We know he's just a dick and he proves it

Got me going mad sitting on the sidelines

Cause he'll be fine

Gotta get him over here

We tried everything, but it's useless

We pushed it too far, now we're on the edge

Make them disappear

Girl, get him over here

**Historia**

Hey-ey-ey-ey, yeah

**Annie**

Girl, get him over here

**Mikasa**

He's over there, gotta get him over

**Historia**

Gotta get him over

**All**

Gotta get him over here


	40. Is Your Love Enough?

**Mikasa and Historia**

Are our hearts enough?

Some people don't believe it

Are our hearts enough? Ah

Can we take them down

All the way back to hell?

Are our hearts enough? Ah

**Ymir**

We're too late, but we don't mind it

The walls are strong, they don't care

Our anticipation is rising, ah

The gates will open to fresh air

**Annie**

One shot, we follow in line

**All**

Are we up for this? Are we up for this?

**Annie**

Titan's all roam through the pine

**All**

Can we handle this? Can we handle this?

**Annie**

Three nights in a row to prepare

**All**

Are we down for it? Are we down for it?

**Annie**

Hey, you need to cease the talking, baby, shh

**Mikasa and Historia**

Are our hearts enough?

Some people don't believe it

Are our hearts enough? Ah

Can we take them down

All the way back to hell?

Are our hearts enough? Ah

**Historia**

They'll pull us in, they look like zombies

I need to see how deep we'll go

The whisper of the wind enchants me

Are we enough, I wanna know?

**Mikasa**

One shot, we follow in line

**All**

Are we up for this? Are we up for this?

**Mikasa**

Titan's all roam through the pine

**All**

Can we handle this? Can we handle this?

**Mikasa**

Three night in a row to prepare

**All**

Are we down for it? Are we down for it?

**Mikasa**

Hey, you need to cease the talking, baby, shh

**Mikasa and Historia**

Are our hearts enough?

Some people don't believe it

Are our hearts enough? Ah

Can we take them down

All the way back to hell?

Are our hearts enough? Ah

Are our hearts enough?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, eh

Are our hearts enough?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, eh

Are our hearts enough?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, eh

Are our hearts enough? Ah

**Mikasa**

I, I want, want to know, know

If I can handle all, all of this

I, I want, want to know, know

If I can handle all, all of this

**Mikasa and Historia**

Are our hearts enough?

Some people don't believe it

Are our hearts enough? Ah

Can we take them down

All the way back to hell?

Are our hearts enough? Ah X2

Are our hearts enough?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, eh

Are our hearts enough?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, eh

Are our hearts enough?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, eh

Are our hearts enough? Ah


	41. FU

**Ymir**

All damn night you were here saying

How you got this and you're real strong

I know your deep secret, I know I should keep it

You played their hearts and now they are so mad

Had my betrayal plan ready

Then you get in my face, it's the way you persuade me

**Historia**

You're smart and you're bright, boy

But the love that you feel is a decoy

Boy, I like you, really like you

It's kind of hard to stay true

You're fighting, you're flying

I know that you're part of the trio

But, boy, right before I say that it's the end

You sweet talk me again, you

I just wanna be friends, you

Why am I such a fool, when it comes to you?

A, B, C, D, E-E-eee, F.U.

**Annie**

We stayed friends, but I'm a sucker

Can't explain, it's complicated

I wish you were there, I see when you stare

You're so good, so good, I believe in your love

It's true that Reiner, yeah, he told me

You want my affection, you want my attention

**Mikasa**

You're strong and you're bright, boy

But the love that you feel is a decoy

Boy, I like you, really like you

It's kind of hard to stay true

You're fighting, you're flying

I know that you're part of our trio

But, boy, right before I say that it's the end

You sweet talk me again, you

I don't wanna be just friends, you

Why am I such a fool when it comes to you?

A, B, C, D, E-E-eee, F.U.

**Ymir**

I wanna say, "Shoo, shoo"

I wanna say, "Screw you"

I practice your lies in the mirror

But look at you, you're a killer

So, I say, "Trust you"

Cause, you're drop dead gorgeous

And the Scouts I know won't spare us

You're strong and you're cold, boy

**All**

But the love that you feel is a decoy

**Historia**

Boy, I like you, really like you

It's kind of hard to stay true

**Mikasa**

You're fighting, you're flying

I know that you're part of our trio

**Annie**

But, boy, right before I say that it's the end

You sweet talk me again, you

**Mikasa**

I don't want to be just friends, you

**Historia**

Why am I such a fool when it comes to you?

**Ymir**

A, B, C, D, E-E-eee, F.U.


	42. Freak

**Ymir**

You don't get these secrets for free, ahh, ahh

Boy, you're too late, you can't crack my stone

You tried to scratch, but you can't break my throne

Last thing that you thought, boy, you know that I'm the queen

I can tell you think that something's wrong

What's with the sad eyes, and your face so long

You are on your knees, so don't make it worse falling for me

**Mikasa**

Now watch me set the tone

Boy, you are on your own

Yeah, you better run along

You're not looking through me

Can't you see, you can't even try to be me

Boy, this is insanity, you better ru-u-u-u-u-n, ooh

**All**

You don't get these secrets for free

See, I got two sides of me, boy

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak

The one that will grind you to meat

And the one that's so sweet

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak

No, I can't be tamed, don't even say my name

I have way more fame then you, so

You don't get these secrets for free

I pray that you never meet, boy

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak

**Historia**

Listen to me, I'm not the strongest

You don't wanna anger this g-g-goddess

You're gonna have to wait all night for sure, hey yeah

**Annie**

Now watch me set the tone

Boy, you are on your own

Yeah, you better run along

You're not looking through me

Can't you see, you can't even try to be me

Boy, this is insanity, you better ru-u-u-u-u-n, ooh

**All**

You don't get these secrets for free

See, I got two sides of me, boy

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak

The one that will grind you to meat

And the one that's so sweet

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak

No, I can't be tamed, don't even say my name

I have way more fame then you, so

You don't get these secrets for free

I pray that you never meet, boy

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak

**Mikasa**

Compared to me, you're inferior

Boy, you know I'm a true warrior

You know, compared to me, you're inferior

Boy, you know, I'm a true warrior

**Historia**

There is history, you ain't seen

Bet you didn't know I'm queen

Go 'head, bad boy, live your dream

Good luck with that without me-e-e-e-e, oh

**All**

You don't get these secrets for free

See, I got two sides of me, boy

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak

The one that will grind you to meat

And the one that's so sweet

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak

No, I can't be tamed, don't even say my name

I have way more fame then you, so

You don't get these secrets for free

I pray that you never meet, boy

The fre-, fre-, fre-, fre-, freak


	43. Mr Loverboy

**This song was written for the one episode in Attack on Junior High. The one where Jean gets a love letter in his locker and he imagines dating all the girls that he knows. So this is the girls reaction to those fantasies, I guess. **

_You are not my lover, I am not your love X3_

_You are not my lover_

**Historia**

Loving you? Oh, yeah right

From the way you diss me, my heart is not in flight, no oh

You came back to me, what a surprise

That trouble smile on your face, I hate this, but good-bye

**All**

I can't lie

**Mikasa**

You tried to say hello

But there's something you should know, baby

**All**

Boy, you keep picturing my love

Caught up in your emotions

**Annie**

Sorry, there's another boy

**All**

The way I made you feel inside, your fantasy is over

**Annie**

Sorry, there's another, there's another boy

_You are not my lover, I am not your love X3_

_You are not my lover_

**Ymir**

Stuck on someone above you

Keep on second guessing, it's not really true

(It's not really true) (Oh, yeah) Yeah, yeah

You're blushing from cheek to cheek

I've got you shaking, got you feeling weak, yeah hey

**All**

I can't lie

**Annie**

You tried to say hello

But there's something you should know, baby

**All**

Boy, you keep picturing my love

Caught up in your emotions

**Annie**

Sorry, there's another boy

**All**

The way I made you feel inside, your fantasy is over

**Annie**

Sorry, there's another, there's another boy

**Ymir**

So-so-sorry, there's another boy

_You are not my lover, I am not your love_

So-so-sorry, there's another boy

I'm hoping he'll be mine, mine, mine

I'm hoping he'll be mine, mine, mine

**Mikasa**

Just keep picturing my love

**All**

Boy, you keep picturing my love

Caught up in your emotions

**Annie**

Sorry, there's another boy

**All**

The way I made you feel inside. your fantasy is over

**Annie**

Sorry, there's another, there's another boy

_You are not my lover, I am not your love X3_

_You are not my lover X2_

**Historia**

Ahh-oh, sorry, there's another boy


	44. Only You

**Mikasa**

I can see your silhouette in the cabin where we met

Ooh, please get me out of this dark room

My life will never feel the same, if I never hear your name

Ooh, so forever I will loom

**Annie**

And I'll follow right down this dark path

Where it leads to you and I

To you, to you

**Historia**

Once upon a time, we'll have it all

Somewhere down the line, your eyes I'm lost in

One day at a time the wall will fall

I'm broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you

Only you

**Ymir**

Did I let go of the plan, for a palace on a far away land

Ooh, I did it all for you

I went following the sun and betrayed all everyone

Ooh, looking 'round a crowded room

**Annie**

And I'll follow right down this dark path

Where it leads to you and I

To you, to you

**All**

Once upon a time, we'll have it all

Somewhere down the line, your eyes I'm lost in

One day at a time, the wall will fall

I'm broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you

Only you, only you

And no one else can fix me, only you

Only you, only you


	45. Cannonball

**Historia**

There's still a little bittersweet taste in my mouth

There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt

It's still a little hard to ask

What's going on?

**Mikasa**

I still feel a little bit of ghost from your lips

There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed

I'll push it a bit further everyday, and I can't say

What's going on?

These wings taught me to fly

My love taught me to lie

My life taught me to die

So, it's not hard to fall

When you fall like a cannonball

**Annie**

I still hear a little bit of your voice in my ear

Telling me to fight, and the plan is clear

**Ymir**

Don't step any closer to me

Too close I can't see what's going on? Whoa

**All**

These wings taught me to fly

My love taught me to lie

So, come on courage

Teach me to be shy

Cause it's not hard to fall

When we know that we just don't know

**Historia**

These wings taught me to fly

My love taught me to cry

**All**

So, come one courage

Teach me to be shy

Cause it's not hard to fall

When you've flown like a cannonball

These wings taught me to fly

My love taught me to cry

So, come on courage

Teach me to be shy

Cause it's not hard to fall

And I don't want to scare him

It's not hard to fall

And I don't wanna lose

It's not hard to fall

**Mikasa**

When you've flown like a cannonball


	46. Down and Dirty

**Ymir**

I'm sassy, ambitious, but rough 'round the edges

My mind is a mess, my flex is aggressive

Glad I never listened to my instructor

Despite all this chaos and destruction

**Annie**

I don't mind offending, even when I'm pretending

Them soldiers be dying, my plan is still trending

Now, you know, I'm a traitor

But I'm the one who trained your savior

Be careful or I'ma take ya

Oh look, I made your plan a failure

**Mikasa**

Yeah, if we only got one shot

Make sure that, that titan is caught

Bring the stakes up real high

**Annie**

F-ck that, just try and catch me

Just try and catch me

I know you heard me

Just try and catch me

_Every soldier will try_

**Historia**

Don't ask the First King, I know I'm the true queen

I'm bringing the new rule, so call me the fairest

They wanna know the true secrets of this place

They don't need to know, no one's business how it plays

**Mikasa**

Yeah, if we only got one shot

Make sure that, that titan is caught

Bring the stakes up real high

**Annie**

F-ck that, just try and catch me

Just try and catch me

I know you heard me

Just try and catch me

_Every soldier will try_

Just try and catch me

I know you heard me

Ju-ju-just try and catch me

_Every soldier will try_

**All**

Four bad girls, make way 'cause we approachin'

Plenty room on the line if you're lookin'

Wanna risk your life, say "Yeah"

**Mikasa**

Put your blades in the air!

**Annie**

F-ck that, just try and catch me

Just try and catch me

I know you heard me

Just try and catch me

Just try and catch me

I know you heard me

Just try and catch me

_Every soldier will try_


	47. ADIDAS

**Mikasa**

All day I dream about, shh, with you

**All**

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Mikasa**

All day I dream about, shh, with you

**All**

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Mikasa**

They say we got no time, boy

But they don't see you at night (Ahh)

All day I dream about, shh, with you

**All**

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Ymir**

Since I met you, I've been thinking all day

I've been researching ways to keep you entertained

It's been three years since that dreadful day

Now, I'm serious, babe, cause what you did is crazy

**Mikasa**

I never wanted to tell you

That things you do, make me cry "ooh, ooh, ooh"

So, come on baby, baby, come on, pretty baby

He's gonna get it tonight, ooh

**Ymir**

All day I dream about, shh, with you

**All**

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Ymir**

All day I dream about, shh, with you

**All**

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Historia**

They say we got no time, boy

But they don't see you at night

**Ymir**

All day I dream about, shh, with you

**All**

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Historia**

Sitting in the mess hall, for you I will wait

My body you'll take, and sweet is my taste, yeah

I've been really busy doing my kingdom rule

But I'm such a fool, I want your hot love and emotion

**Annie**

I never wanted to tell you

That things you do, make me cry, "ooh, ooh, ooh"

So, come on baby, baby, come on, pretty baby

He's gonna get it tonight

**All**

All day I dream about, shh, with you

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

All day I dream about, shh, with you

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

They say we got no time, boy

But they don't see you at night

**Mikasa**

All day I dream about, shh, with you

**All**

You, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Ymir**

That's right, that's right

You got that goodie-goodie, and I'm addicted

**Historia**

I'm on that kissy-kissy, bang-bang, delicious

**Mikasa**

All day I dream about it, baby, please let me have it

You know I want all that

**Annie**

All day I dream about-wait, all day I dream about-wait

All day I dream about, shh, with you

Excuse me, do me or lose me

Get me in the closet, I don't care

Milkshake, milkshake

Bet you wanna see this skin bare

Like a wave, gonna come, tsunami

Wanna take this ride, better hurry

Cause compared to me, there's no other one

Get me inside and I'll give you some

They say we got no time, boy

Well, they don't see you at night

**All**

All day I dream about, shh, with you

You, ooh, ooh, ooh


	48. Turn Your Face

**Ymir**

In my memory, all my past sins

Like daggers in my mind

In my memory, while my heart believes

These dreams I'll never find

And that I always meant to say to you I can't

**Historia**

Cause this world burned away

And now I can't fight it anymore

It burned away, so now I can't see it anymore

Walk away, we're approaching Death's dark door

It burned away, walk away and pray

It burned away, hmm oh

**Mikasa**

In my memory, I was hurting, long after we met, oh

In my memory, my love is burning, these scars that you left

And I always meant to say to you I can't

So this world burned away

And now I can't fight it anymore

It burned away, so now I can't see it anymore

Walk away, we're approaching Death's dark door

It burned away, walk away and pray

It burned away

**Annie**

Every time I live the fact

I brought those monstrous attacks

And I accept it, like a fool, oh

**Mikasa**

So, now what's their excuse?

What did we ever do?

Since I'm already losing to you

**Annie**

It burned away

And now I can't fight it anymore

I burned away, and now I can't see it anymore

**Mikasa**

So, walk away, cause we're approaching Death's dark door

It burned away, walk away and pray

It burned away, it burned away

And pray, it burned away


	49. If I Get My Way

**Historia**

Mmmm, what's right? No, I don't want you looking at her

Tonight, you cried your little heart

And I can read it in your face

Your heart is broken, heart is broken

And no, this night, no, please don't say her name

Tonight, no, don't play her little games

Cause I, I really wanna be the one you see as

One you see as home

**Mikasa**

Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on

I want to be the body you lie on

Every day, every night

I'll be fine, I'll be fine

If you're mine

Fed up of watching you fight from the sidelines

I want to be the one who won't lie

Every day, every night

I'll be fine (_I'll be fine, I'll be fine_)

**Historia and Annie**

If you let me stay, I'll prove it all to you

I want to kiss your face, let me get my way, ooh

I promise I won't cry, just one night, I can prove

I want to kiss your face, let me get my way, ooh

**Ymir**

This time, no, I am going to fight by you

This night, I'm never letting go of you

Tonight, I'mma put an end to all your pain, yeah, all your pain, yeah

**Annie**

Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on

I want to be the body you lie on

Every day, every night

I'll be fine, I'll be fine

If you're mine

Fed up of watching you fight from the sidelines

I want to be the one who won't lie

Every day, every night

I'll be fine (_I'll be fine, I'll be fine_)

**Historia and Annie**

If you let me stay, I'll prove it all to you

I want to kiss your face, let me get my way, ooh

I promise I won'y cry, just one night, I can prove

I want to kiss your face, let me get my way, ooh

**Historia**

Don't you know I'll die, without you and I

I wanna be loved, oh, I need ya

I'm always on your side

Even when this girl told lies

She'll do nothing but make you cry, I know

**Annie**

If you let me stay, I'll prove it all to you

I want to kiss your face, let me get my way, ooh

**Mikasa**

I promise I won't cry, just one night, I can prove

I want to kiss your face, let me get my way

**Annie**

Oh, woah, oh

**Historia and Annie**

If you let me stay, I'll prove it all to you

I want to kiss your face, let me get my way, ooh

I promise I won't cry, just one night, I can prove

I want to kiss your face, let me get my way, ooh X2


	50. Beep Beep

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah, zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

**Historia**

We're stuck in south Trost, but we're not dying, babe

My gas and blades is the only way

All we gotta do is take back our headquarters

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

**Annie**

I blew my canister, I think I broke the switch

Too busy surviving, from these large-

To get over the wall, we need a leader to help escape

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

**Mikasa**

Oh, save me, save me

There's something 'bout this titan's destruction

**All**

Ah, ah, ah, ahh-ah

**Mikasa**

This titan's crazy

His fists are swinging so wild

Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh

**All**

Cause we want, want, want to make it through

But we're stuck, stuck, stuck on these small roofs

Won't they help us, help us?

**Historia**

Just say - it tonight

**All**

Zip, zip, ah, ooh, ah

Just pump, pump, pump out all our cans

We need to jump, jump, jump to live again

Won't they help us, help us?

**Annie**

Just say - it tonight

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

**Ymir**

Man, this is screwed up, we all want to make it out

Now, I won't hold back, just wanna scream and shout

People on the street might not have it too sweet, oh

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

**Historia**

Oh, save me, save me

There's something 'bout this titan's destruction

**All**

Ah, ah, ah, ahh-ah

**Historia**

This titan's crazy

His fists are swinging so wild

Ooh, ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh

**All**

Cause we want, want, want to make it through

But we're stuck, stuck, stuck on these small roofs

Won't they help us, help us?

**Mikasa**

Just say - it tonight

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

Just pump, pump, pump out all our cans

We need to jump, jump, jump to live again

Won't they help us, help us?

**Ymir**

Just say - it tonight

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

**Historia **

I'll pull the trigger 'til we're over the wall

We're runnin' from titans like we run from the law

**Historia and Annie**

I'll pull the trigger 'til we're over the wall

We're runnin' from titans like we run from the law

**Annie**

Mmmh, ahh, yeah

**All**

Cause we want, want, want to make it through

But we're stuck, stuck, stuck on these small roofs

Won't they help us, help us?

**Mikasa**

Just say - it tonight

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

Just pump, pump, pump out all our cans

We need to jump, jump, jump to live again

Won't they help us, help us?

**Historia**

Just say - it tonight

**All**

Zip zip, ah, ooh, ah

**Mikasa**

Now, looky here (**All **Want, want, want)

We need some help here, we want some help here

(**All **Stuck, stuck, stuck)

Gotta have some help here, woo! (**All **Help us, help us)

Help us out! We need some gas here

(**All **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Yee-hee, ah!


	51. They Just Don't Know You

**Historia**

My father doesn't think that you're brave enough for me

My sister says "be careful, cause we're not really free"

They don't walk in my shoes, they ain't being loved by you

**Annie**

My father says my heart is stone, no love inside my air

But I know he's just protective, so I don't really care

I have to lie about how good you make me feel

**Mikasa**

So-oh, oh-oh, hold me, hold me 'til I fall apart

Hold me 'til you mend my heart

You're always right here when I need

Cause I'm gonna tell them

**All**

They just don't know you, they just don't know you

They just don't know you, they don't know you like I do

They just don't know you (they don't know)

They just don't know you (they don't know)

They just don't know you, like I do

**Ymir**

My life is weak, and panic spreads

But they go with the wind

It's not about the cruel you did, cause I know when it ends

I know the real truth, despite the hate on you

**Historia**

It's funny cause at times it feels like us against the world

They treat us like we're criminals, but I'll still be your girl

I'd ride or die with you, fight the front line if you ask me to

**Mikasa**

So-oh, oh-oh, hold me, hold me 'til I fall apart

Hold me 'til you mend my heart

You're always right here when I need

Cause I'm gonna tell them

**All**

They just don't know you, they just don't know you

They just don't know you, they don't know you like I do

They just don't know you (they don't know)

They just don't know you (they don't know)

They just don't know you, like I do

**Ymir**

La-la, l-like I do, they just don't know you

**All**

You don't know about our love, it's only what you see

Cause if you felt the way we love, you would let us be

You don't know 'bout the times, when he rescued me

Cause if you felt the way we love, you would let us be

**Historia**

Oh-whoah-oh-whoah-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh

**All**

Hold me, hold me 'til I fall apart

Hold me 'til you mend my heart

You're always right here when I need

Cause I'm gonna tell them

They just don't know you, they just don't know you

They just don't know you, they don't know you like I do

They just don't know you (they don't know)

They just don't know you (they don't know)

They just don't know you, like I do


	52. Pretend It's OK

**Historia**

How will we do? Today is the day

How will we feel? Pretend it's OK

Those traitors deceive me, it won't be the same

Pretend it's OK

**Mikasa**

We've been waitin' for the day when, it's our last fight

**Historia**

I wish we could all just go back to when it was alright

**Annie**

Cause we all had the same dream

**Historia**

They just don't realize, the plan for us to die

**All**

How will we do? Today is the day

How will we feel? Pretend it's OK

Those traitors deceive me, it won't be the same

Pretend it's OK

**Annie**

This imagined life that I'm chasin'

**Mikasa**

Our memories, but they're fadin'

**Annie**

When you're gone, we'll be waitin'

**All**

Knowing it's too late

**Annie**

Forced on this road that I'm walking

**Mikasa**

Our heart and souls and we might win

**Annie**

And I hate that I'm calling, calling your name

**Mikasa**

One breath, one step, one life, one heart

Your love, your lies, can we go back to the start

**All**

Too deep, too narrow, too short, too bright

We're better with all of us, side by side

How will we do? Today is the day

How will we feel? Pretend it's OK

Those traitors deceive me, it won't be the same

Pretend it's OK

**Ymir**

Our goal is clear, our hearts are hurting

I know that it's too late

But sometimes it can get so hard pretending it's OK

Our goal is clear, our hearts are hurting

Nothing's gonna change

But sometimes it can get so hard

**Mikasa**

Pretending it's OK!

**All**

How will we do? Today is the day

How will we feel? Pretend it's OK

Those traitors deceive me, it won't be the same

Pretend it's OK

**Historia**

How will we do? Today is the day

How will we feel? Pretend it's OK

Those traitors deceive me, it won't be the same

Pretend it's OK


	53. Always Be Together

**Ymir**

Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm, hmm

Yeah, yeah, yeah-hey, mmm-hmm

**Annie**

We were comrades for life

Hold that deep inside

Let that be your drive, we'll survive

**Historia**

Our enemies stand high and tall

But we'll make sure to give our all

And if we fail to fall, know that we're right here

**All**

We'll always fight together, I would worry

**Historia**

Woah, ooh, oh, oh-oh-oh

**All**

We know the plan of our demise, don't you worry

**Historia**

Don't worry, no, no, no

**All**

The circle will never end, just know that we'll meet again

And we'll always fight together, forever always

We don't fear

**Ymir**

Flying through the sky, dancing around the call to die

My heart beat is to the sky, help me fly

**Mikasa**

Be happy, and know that I'll defend us

Don't ask me why

Waiting for us to meet again, oh

**All**

We'll always fight together. you should worry

**Mikasa**

You should worry, hey, eh-eh

**All**

We know the plan of our demise, don't you worry

**Mikasa**

Don't you worry

**All**

The circle will never end

**Mikasa**

It never ends

**All**

Just know that we'll meet again

**Mikasa**

We'll meet again, no-oh

**All**

And we'll always fight together, forever always

**Mikasa**

Oh-oh-oh-oh

**All**

We don't fear

**Annie**

You don't need me (Yeah)

I'm in the ground, can't make a sound

I'm in the stars

**Historia**

When you need me the soldiers will say

She's gone away

**All**

We fall apart

**Mikasa**

Woah, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, woah, oh-oh-oh-oh

**All**

We'll always fight together, I would worry

**Ymir**

I would worry, no-oh-ooh

**All**

We know the plan of our demise, don't you worry

**Annie**

Never worry 'bout a thing, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

**All**

The circle will never end

**Mikasa**

It never ends

**All**

Just know that we'll meet again

**Mikasa**

We'll meet again, oh

**All**

And we'll always fight together, forever always

We don't fear


	54. Stereo Soldier

**Historia**

The end is getting closer

And they thought we couldn't get this far

The land that's left, yeah, we're alright

Baby, we're flyin' so high

Come and help me save the world

**Mikasa**

Cause our last hope is you, woo!

I will help you out, I wanna be fighting by you

**All**

Cause you're my wings of, wings of, wings of freedom

Oh, oh, my wings of, wings of, wings of freedom

Oh, oh

All I need is the sound of the shot

And I'll lose control, oh, oh

Give me room, it's our doom, take them out

Baby, it's our heart and soul, right, left

**Annie**

Run the plan and blow our covers

And make me feel like it's not our world

After what we did, it's our last time

Got my skills to blow your mind

They don't make them like us no more

**Ymir**

We're in hell now, so it seems

Lift your weapons up, and turn it up, up, up, up

**All**

And be my wings of, wings of, wings of freedom

Oh, oh, my wings of, wings of, wings of freedom

Oh, oh

All I need is the sound of the shot

And I'll lose control, oh, oh

Give me room, it's our doom, take them out

Baby, it's our heart and soul, right, left, go!

**Ymir**

Can you save me? Can you set me free?

Cause I need to feel alive, oh, we have to survive

**Mikasa**

Your love changed me, and now I believe

And I need to feel alive, oh, we have to survive

**All**

Wings of, wings of, wings of freedom, oh, oh

My wings of, wings of, wings of freedom, oh, oh

All I need is the sound of the shot

And I'll lose control, oh, oh

Give me room, it's our doom, take them out

Baby, it's our heart and soul, right, left


	55. We Are Who We Are

**Historia**

Momma, momma, momma left me upon this land

My eyes, they cry, tell me to speak up

I'm speaking my mind

**Annie**

And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time

Looking at soldiers and isolating me

But this is not the real me

**All**

We know, we know

**Ymir**

This world's not perfect

**All**

We know, we know

**Ymir**

That we're fighting for it

**All**

Let go, let go

**Ymir**

Put your worn boots on, let's move on

**All**

We are who we are, who we are

We're defending this cruel world

And we're gonna get the land far

Cause we are the ones who give the word

Threw away the books and the chance to see

The outside world and the land and sea

We are who we are, who we are

And we're just dreaming free, just dreaming free

And we're just dreaming free, just dreaming free

**Ymir**

Momma, momma, momma left me upon this land

I told myself I should look at the world with my head held high

**Mikasa**

And I, and I, I've been wasting a lot of time

Looking at soldiers and isolating me

But this is not the real me

**All**

We know, we know

**Historia**

This world's not perfect

**All**

We know, we know

**Historia**

That we're fighting for it

**All**

Let go, let go

**Historia**

Put your worn boots on, let's move on

**All**

We are who we are, who we are

We're defending this cruel world

And we're gonna get the land far

Cause we are the ones who give the word

Threw away the books and the chance to see

The outside world and the land and sea

We are who we are, who we are

And we're just dreaming free, just dreaming free

And we're just dreaming free, just dreaming free

We know, we know

**Ymir**

This world's not perfect

**All**

We know, we know

**Ymir**

That we're fighting for it

**All**

Let go, let go

**Ymir**

Put your worn boots on, let's move on

**All**

We are who we are, who we are

We're defending this cruel world

And we're gonna get the land far

Cause we are the ones who give the word

Threw away the books and the chance to see

The outside world and the land and sea

We are who we are, who we are

And we're just dreaming free, just dreaming free X3

**Mikasa**

And we're just dreaming free, just dreaming free X2


	56. Grown

**Mikasa**

Hold up, wait, look at all the enemies

Back there, boy, we lost almost all our leagues

Why now, your tryna go and take the lead

My cables broke, so why you think it's so easy

**Annie**

It's funny how the tables turn

We're sitting back watching the city burn

I regret it's a lesson learned

Cause what we did, it's not their concern

**Ymir**

About time that I let you know

It's time for us to take control

The wall, it feel many years ago

_These little girls were fast to grow_

**All**

Grown now, grown now

Don't you know that we're grown now, grown now

Don't you know that I can hold my own

Boy, it's time to go

_These little girls were fast to grow_

**Ymir**

The flare's shot, you thought that you'd help me flee

You claimed that you're the one in charge of me

You're washed out and now I'm in a different league

The Scouts are trying hard, trying hard to set us free

**Historia**

Now, it's funny how the tables turn

We're sitting back watching the city burn

I regret it's a lesson learned

Cause what they did, not's our concern

**Ymir**

About time that I let you know

It's time for us to take control

The wall, it fell many years ago

_These little girls were fast to grow_

**All**

Grown now, grown now

Don't you know that I'm grown now, grown now

Don't you know I can hold my own

Boy, it's time to go

_These little girls were fast to grow_

**Ymir**

We didn't want this, it takes too long

**Mikasa**

We didn't want this

**Ymir**

We didn't want this and now we're grown

**Mikasa**

We didn't want this

**Ymir**

Oh, what a shame, baby, now I'm grown

**Mikasa**

Oh, woah, eh-yeah, yeah-eh-yeah

**All**

Grown now, grown now

Don't you know that I'm grown now, grown now

Don't you know that I can hold my own

Boy, it's time to go

_These little girls were fast to grow_

Grown now, grown now

Don't you know that I'm grown now, grown now

Don't you know that I can hold my own

Boy, it's time to go

_These little girls were fast to grow_


	57. OMG

**All**

Oh my gosh, titan's are in

**Ymir**

I don't even know how they did that

Need a round of applause

Just like a city of plague rats

They're washing out them all

**Annie**

Maybe one day it will work out

I can be cold, but I'm so much more

**Historia**

Look at the city, it's burnt

And we're so hurt, we just don't learn

I don't even know, why they feast like animals

**All**

Oh my gosh, titans are in

They'll devour us all, it keeps happening

I don't know why they always steal from me

Why they always steal from

Oh my gosh, titan's are in

They'll devour us all, it keeps happening

I don't know why they always steal from me

Why they always steal from

Oh, na, nah

Oh, na, nah

Oh na, nah, oh X2

**Mikasa**

My boys getting too ambitious

He should win an award

Gave him twenty more, plenty more chances

But titan's gotta come first

**Historia **

Maybe it's superstitious

We want to break this curse

They say they want the throne for me

I'm the one and only heir

I don't even know why they feast like animals

**All**

Oh my gosh, titans are in

They'll devour us all, it keeps happening

I don't know why they always steal from me

Why they always steal from

Oh my gosh, titans are in

They'll devour us all, it keeps happening

I don't know why they always steal from me

Why they always steal from

Oh, na, nah

Oh, na, nah

Oh, na, nah, oh X2

Oh my gosh, the titan's are in (**Historia **titans are in)

They'll devour us, why does this keep happening?

(**Historia **Keep happening)

Don't you die, boy, this isn't the end

We're ringing the alarm, boy, you better fight on (**Annie **Oh)

Oh my gosh, titans are in

They'll devour us all, it keeps happening

I don't know why they always steal from me

Why they always steal from

**Annie**

Oh my gosh

Oh my, oh my, oh, oh, oh, oh my

Oh my gosh

Oh my, oh my, oh, oh, oh, oh my

Oh my gosh


	58. You Gotta Not

**Annie**

Graduate in the top ten (**All **We gotta shot)

Watch the titans break in (**All **We gotta shot)

Don't bother with the stressing (**All **We gotta shot)

Worn from the training (**All **We gotta shot)

Is that what you call sparring? (**All **We gotta shot)

This ain't even working, girls, show it off

And when the buildings start blowing up

Then we can boom, boom, boom, baby, cut them off

**Ymir**

Oh, please, save the kids (**All **We gotta shot)

So, they all can live (**All **We gotta shot)

Are you afraid we might lose? (**All **We gotta shot)

Is that why you're drinking all the booze? (**All **We gotta shot)

You're not the one's fighting (**All **We gotta shot)

So, you might as well give up

And, baby, when the buildings start blowing up

We can boom, boom, boom, baby, cut them off

**Mikasa**

We...need a plan

A plan to take...back the land

So, hear me now, I don't get paid to babysit no one

We're out here looking for a chance to run

Singin", we...need a plan, so, hear me now

**Historia**

Oh, you don't plan to give in? (**All **We gotta shot)

The plan is fight to win (**All **We gotta shot)

No, this ain't a party (**All **We gotta shot)

It's time to explain your tardy (**All **We gotta shot)

**Mikasa and Historia **

And everybody warned me (**All **We gotta shot)

**Historia**

That we might get killed or shot

And, baby, when the buildings start blowing up

We can boom, boom, boom, baby, cut them off

**Mikasa**

We...need a plan

A plan to take...back the land

So, hear me now, I don't get paid to babysit no one

We're out here looking for a chance to run

Singin', we...need a plan, so, hear me now

**All**

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah X2

**Annie**

All these soldiers, we have a plan, sing it!

**Mikasa**

Graduate in the top ten (**All **We gotta shot)

Watch the titans break in (**All **We gotta shot)

And when the buildings start blowing up

We can boom, boom, boom, baby, cut them off

We...need a plan

A plan to take...back the land

So, hear me now, I don't get paid to babysit no one

We're out here looking for a chance to run

Singin', we...need a plan, so, hear me now

**All**

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah X2

We need, we need a plan X4

**Annie**

They need a plan


	59. American Boy

**Mikasa**

Singing, singing, singing

Ooh, la, la, he breaks my heart

He doesn't really know he tears me apart

And, ooh, la, la, that is my boy

(Sing, singing, singing)

**Ymir**

And I met him back when we were trainees, hey

He was playing for the enemy, and I was dancing on a stage

And he said I'm the one, but she's the one that got away

He never really knew my true name

**Annie**

Oh, and I don't mean to get so caught up

And hesitant 'bout all the things you say

(Say, say, say, say)

Oh, I told you she was jealous, it's just careless

Boy, she must drive you mad

**Mikasa**

Singing, singing, singing

Ooh, la, la, he breaks my heart

He doesn't really know he tears me apart

And, ooh, la, la, that is my boy

**All**

Singing, singing, singing

Ooh, la, la, he breaks my heart

He doesn't really know he tears me apart

And, ooh, la, la, that is my boy, that is my boy

**Annie**

That is my boy, my boy, my boy, hey

You know that, that is my boy X2

**Historia**

So, I wanna know, who's on the floor

Lookin' so bloody, looking so sore

Making me sad, the world is crazy

Making me feel like I needed to ask

I wanna know, if you're alone

And is you're alone, baby, you're my new home

Are you alone? Answer the flare

Oh, baby, no, no, no

**Annie**

Oh, I don't mean to get so caught up

And hesitant 'bout all the things you say

(Say, say, say, say)

Oh, I told you she was jealous, it's just careless

Boy, she must drive you mad

**Mikasa**

Singing, singing, singing

Ooh, la, la, he breaks my heart

He doesn't really know he tears me apart

And, ooh, la, la, that is my boy

**Annie**

Oh, la, la, la, la

**All**

Singing, singing, singing

Ooh, la, la, he breaks my heart

He does't really know he tears me apart

And, ooh, la, la, that is my boy

**Annie**

That is, my boy, my boy, my boy, hey

You know that, that is my boy X2

**Ymir**

Singing, ooh, la, la, ooh, la, la

He doesn't really know he tears me apart

Ooh, la, la, he breaks my heart

**All**

He do, now you're making me

**Mikasa**

Singing, singing, singing

Ooh, la, la, he breaks my heart

He doesn't really know he tears me apart

And, ooh, la, la, that is my boy

**All**

Singing, singing, singing

Ooh, la, la, he breaks my heart

He doesn't really know he tears me apart

And, ooh, la, la, that is my boy

**Annie**

That is my boy, my boy, my boy, hey

You know that, that is my boy X2


	60. Love A Girl Right

**Annie**

Oh, this plan so scandalous

Yeah, you thought that you could get me

But, you ain't that blessed

You were hoping for the surprise

And that element is key

But, you gone and screwed up, didn't ya?

Out those flares, and the cannons you shot

I am all alone and I took you out

For 3 damn years, our objective was clear

But it's kind of hard to kill ya

**Ymir**

You know that they're watching you

Cause you the baddest thing to ever happen to us

And that's the truth

You know they plan to hurt ya

Cause I know right now, you're screwed

They think you won't mess this us

Or they'll come back for you

**Mikasa**

This battle won't last too long

Cause, we got Eren to fight, traitor

And you 'bout to lose your life

Said I, yeah, we got Eren to fight

Oh, right, yeah

Cause, you 'bout to lose your life

**All**

Dan-da-ran, dan-dan X3

**Mikasa**

Cause, we got Eren to fight

**Annie**

The wall will fall always

You don't know the world like me

I never asked for your loyalty, yeah

You want better, I cannot afford another, 'nother mistake

You're not even listening

Cause in his eyes, I'm not too keen

One more wrong, best believe

It's kind of hard to kill ya

**Historia**

You know that they're watching you

Cause, you the baddest thing to ever happen to us

And that's the truth

You know they plan to hurt ya

Cause I know right now, you're screwed

**All**

Right now, you're screwed

**Historia**

They think you won't mess this up

Or they'll come back for you

**Mikasa**

This battle won't last too long

Cause, we got Eren to fight, traitor

And you 'bout to lose your life

Said I, yeah, we got Eren to fight

Oh, right, yeah

And you 'bout to lose your life

**All**

Oh, oh, Eren'll fight

Oh, oh, you'll lose your life

_Oh, oh, stop this fight_

_One more chance, give her one more try_

Dan-da-ran, dan-dan X3

**Mikasa**

This battle won't last too long (**All **Dan-da-ran, dan-dan)

Yeah, we got Eren to fight (**All **Dan-da-ran, dan-dan)

Cause, you 'bout to lose your life (**All **Dan-da-ran, dan-dan)

Said I, yeah, we got Eren to fight

Oh, right, yeah

Cause you 'bout to lose your life

**All**

Dan-da-ran, dan-dan X3

No, no, no


	61. Red Planet (feat Sasha Braus)

**Annie **

Their time has come

They tried, but they're done

Oh, so you thought that you could beat me

So, you failed, but now you're set free

**Ymir**

I-I-I-I-I felt my love was bitter-sweet

I would've broken all to pieces, but I'm set free

Thanking you for letting me be your precious queen

Pam-pa-rum-pum, my heart beats

**Annie**

For you, and I like to explore things

The way I made you feel, you never explained

**Ymir**

You made me, made me, made me, made me feel

Like our love was real, yeah

**Annie**

Their time has come

They tried, but they're done

Oh, so you thought that you could beat me

So, you failed, but now you're set free

In your eyes, I'm dead

Cause, I made you, see death

No, I won't talk, I have advantage

But, I'm so conflicted, it's hard to manage

I'll help you save the world tonight

Show me it'll be worth it tonight

Cause, I'm running out of time

Their time has come X2

**Sasha**

See already I knew, I knew, we know this world is cruel

I see the death, the scars, and the blood and it's all true

Hating you, hating you, you all destroyed my home

You're like a ghost haunting me down to my bones

**Historia**

Never thought that I could be so sweet

Lying to you and I am sorry, our love goes deep

**Sasha**

That's what I love about this world

**Historia**

Cause, you were lying too, yeah

**Annie**

Their time has come

They tried, but they're done

Oh, so you thought that you could beat me

So, you failed, but now you're set free

In your eyes, I'm dead

Cause, I made you, see death

No, I won't talk, I have advantage

But, I'm so conflicted, it's hard to manage

I'll help you save the world tonight

Show me it'll be worth it tonight

Cause, I'm running out of time

Their time has come X2

**Historia**

I wanna be your only hero and your best friend

**Historia and Annie**

This world it will end

I'd never live this over and over again and again

**Mikasa**

And we'll use our heart and souls, they don't mean a thing

**Historia and Annie**

I'd never live this again, I'd never live this again

I'd never live this again, make me feel alive

**Sasha**

Their time has come

They tried, but they're done

Oh, so we thought that we could beat her

**Mikasa**

So, we failed, but not much longer...

**Annie**

In your eyes, I'm dead

Cause, I made you, see death

No, I won't talk, I have advantage

But I'm so conflicted, it's hard to manage

I'll help you save the world tonight

Show me it'll be worth it tonight

Cause I'm running out of time

Their time has come X2

**Historia**

Their time has come

Their time has come, yeah, yeah, yeah

**Mikasa**

Ooh, yeah, oh

**Just a quick note. I was going to do Reggaeton Lento but I don't speak Spanish and I don't want to ruin the song too much but making it all English, so I'll probably leave that song, unless I want to later on. Anyway, these are all the songs that I know and enjoy by the band, if you want me to do any other song then lemme know. **

**-Lexi **


	62. Stand Down

**Ymir**

Let me start by telling you something

There's just one thing you should know

This world is cruel, and it's a horror town

It's more than these people've ever known

**Mikasa**

Cause we've been talkin' 'bout this dream since we became the number 3

And to be honest there is something more to me

No, don't ask me why, I'm way too shy

Bare with me, hey

**Historia**

So, you see, there's no point in trying to flee

We've been through this before, it keeps happening

No, I don't wanna hear it, cause your (shh) won't stick

I'm stronger than you think, oh-oh

**All**

Now I'm done with all this ne-gativ-ity

And I'm gonna watch while you all bleed

I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder

It's time to save our world, I'm flyin' higher

So, stand down

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Back it up, now

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Stand down

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Back it up, back it up, up, now

**Annie**

Don't come any closer, or I'll hurt you

There is nothing I can do

You are still my friends until I kill you

Cause the world is just that cruel

**Historia**

So, you see, there's no point in trying to flee

We've been through this before, it keeps happening

No, I don't wanna hear it, cause your (shh) won't stick

**Mikasa**

I'm stronger than you think, yeah, yeah

**All**

Now I'm done with all your ne-gativ-ity

And I'm gonna watch while you all bleed

I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder

It's time to save our world, I'm flyin' higher

So, stand down

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Back it up, now

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Stand down

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Back it up, back it up, up, now X2

**Ymir**

L-l-ladies, let's break it down

**Mikasa**

Scuba-da, baba-da, boba-da, ba

**Mikasa and Ymir**

Scuba-da, baba-da, boba-da, ba

**Ymir**

Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba ba

**Historia and Annie and Ymir**

Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba ba

**Mikasa**

Scuba-da, beeb do da bo dap

**Mikasa and Ymir**

Scuba-da, beeb do da bo dap

**Ymir**

Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba

Baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-da-ba-bo bada, and now click

**Ymir and Annie**

It's time we made you see

The truth behind the crime

We believed them to be weak

But I'm running out of time

Take a listen to me, cause we gotta do this right

**All**

Oh, woah-oh, woah-oh

Now I'm done with all your ne-gitiv-ity

And I'm gonna watch while you all bleed

I'll be stronger than your words, I'm harder

It's time to save our world, I'm flyin' higher

So, stand down (**Historia **Higher)

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Back it up, now (**Historia **Higher)

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Stand down

**Mikasa**

Don't wanna hear it

**All**

Back it up, back it up, up, now (**Annie **Oh-oh) X2

**So, I decided to add more songs, especially with LM6's coming out (or whatever the album's called) soon and I am soooooo pumped! And I will probably parodize them as well. -Raven**


	63. Break Up Song

**Annie**

I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you lately

There's no excuse for my crimes this time

(Ah, ah, ah)

But there's something you should know, baby

Where are the ones who helped me commit the crimes?

**Ymir**

Yeah, I sacrificed myself

And it is time I am honest with you

It's my choice and I am proud

I'll forget all of the pain inside, oh

**All**

So, I guess that this is over

It was a good round

So, thank you all, applause around and round, and round, and round

I'll smile at times when we were closer

And despite all the lives that were lost

It all went to the cause

**Mikasa**

Ain't no more tears (**All** Oh)

Ain't gonna cry (**All** Oh)

Boy, I'll do anything just to turn back time

I'm gonna fight (**All** Oh)

Under the skies (**All** Oh)

Boy, I'll do anything just to turn back time

I ain't even gonna try to talk to you

The best thing I ever had is my heart of stone

(Oh-oh-oh)

Did you think you were gonna get away so easy?

I ain't gon' hold back, like I did before, no, woah

**Ymir**

Because I sacrificed myself

And it's time I am honest with you (**Annie **Honest with you)

It's my choice and I am proud

I'll forget all of the pain inside, oh

**All**

So, I guess that this is over

It was a good round

So, thank you all, applause around, and round, and round, and round

I'll smile at times when we were closer

And despite all the lives that were lost

It all went to the cause

**Mikasa**

Ain't no more tears (**All** Oh)

Ain't gonna cry (**All **Oh)

Boy, I'll do anything just to turn back time

I'm gonna fight (**All **Oh)

Under the skies (**All** Oh)

Boy, I'll do anything just to turn back time

**Historia**

I just wanna see your smile

Even just for a while

Cause I know behind your eyes, your love was true

**All**

Your love, your love, your love

**Historia**

For all those lives that you took

It's time to end the book

Applause around, and round, and round and round and round (**Annie **Oh)

**All**

So, I guess that this is over

It was a good round

So, thank you all, applause around, and round, and round and round

I'll smile at times when we were closer

And despite all the lives that were lost

It all went to the cause

I just wanna see your smile

Even just for a while

Cause I know behind your eyes your love was true

For all those lives that you took

It's time to end the book

And despite all the lives that were lost

It all went to the cause


End file.
